3:10 To Yuma: A Love To Die For
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Here it is! The 2nd part to my Yuma story! I couldn't stay away from that story for long, lol. Of course, it is indeed rated M for cussing, yaoi and so on.. So, if you don't like that, get out of here because I don't care.
1. Ch 1

Enjoy!

Spelling mistakes? Yes, there may be some but I don't care. I worked my butt off on this on paper and converting it to wordpad. I lost hours and hours of sleep over this and much more so I don't want to hear it on this story. Sorry.

* * *

William awoke around 8:30 in the morning, too late for that of a rancher.

He gave a yawn as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around, for one person in particular, only to find he was nowhere.

The boy got up, got dressed and made his way to the living room. Still, no one.

So, he went into the kitchen, where the only person he found was his father.

"You're up late." Dan stated, sidetracking him.

"I uh.. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, I've decided to give you a break from the ranch work."

William was utterly confused, that had never happend before.

"Why?"

Dan sighed, that was the part he was wanting to avoid.

"Figured you'd need it after what I'm about to tell ya."

William waited patiently for the following words.

"Sit down."

The teen listend, taking a seat infront of Dan.

"Sheriff came down today and while I was able to get rid of them, Wade decided to leave afterwards, to turn himself in."

"What!?" William of course knew, but he didn't see why the man had to leave so soon.

"It's for the best son. Things will be easier now."

Easier? Really? How, when Wade broke his word, again! William felt like screaming.

However, with that not being an option, he let his gaze drop down.

"See? This is exactly why I wanted you to stay away from him. You got attached, and you got hurt. You can't just fall for anyone and you should never trust that much.. People you love are bound to up and leave eventually."

William glared up at him. "I didn't fall for just anyone. If I did, don't you think I would be talking to that overly spoilt rich girl who's had her eye on me for the longest?" He gave no time for Dan to answer.

"Also, he isn't like ma! He didn't leave because he wanted to, he left because he had to." The boy stated harshly.

Dan hung onto the words, suprised he'd even compare that man against Alice in anyway.

"You might not trust anyone because of her but, that doesn't mean I have to shut myself away from the world."

The man glanced down. "It goes deeper than Alice."

"What do you mean?" William replaced his frustration with curiousity.

Alice was all Dan ever knew, so what else could be bothering him?"

"Son, if I told you, you'd never understand.. Or you wouldn't be able to accept it."

The boy growled. "This is why I was so fond of Wade. He didn't treat me like a kid.. He gave a little respect back to me.."

"I'm your father, it's not my place to show you respect but yours to do so with me.. And that was no respect.. He treated you as if you were 10 years older, in the wrong ways."

"As if I minded. Doesn't matter what happend though, he didn't just see me as a kid.. Not like you do."

"Did you ever think he was possibly just lying? No tellin' how many girls he's seduced by treating them like they were already a woman."

That hurt. William no longer wished to think of the outlaw with anyone else other than himself.

"You think you know everything father, but you don't and even if you did, I wouldn't want to hear it! I wanna learn on my own and you ain't letting me!"

That was disrespect if Dan had ever heard any.

The man rose from his chair. "I've had enough of your attitude boy!" He roared.

William's eyes widend as he watched his father begin taking his belt off.

"You think you're grown? I'm gonna show you where your place is." Dan spoke as he approached his son.

William dared not to second guess what he was thinking.

He stood quickly and before Dan was near him, he was out the door.

"Get back here!" Dan shouted.

Like William would've listend to that though.

The boy ran into the barn, where he climbed upon his horse and rode out without giving it a thought.

He didn't care that she wasn't tacked, he just needed to get away.

Ben approached the sheriff's building, stopping a moment to take a deep breath.

It was officially over, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to meet his maker.

The man gave one final glance around Bisbee.

The people who were out all had eyes on him.. Even a familiar face.. Emma.

He could see clearly in her eyes that she - like William - wasn't happy to know what would happen.

He sighed, turning his gaze from her.

She was nothing to him, after all.. Wasn't she?

With a shake of his head, those thoughts were gone. He had other things to focus on now.

Ben walked into the building, suprising the one lawman there.

The others must've been out elsewhere.

The outlaw held his hands out. "I give up."

The man was still in shock. Ben Wade had just walked in, he literally walked in on his own free will!

"Better get some cuffs on me and put me in that cell before I change my mind."

The lawnman recomposed himself, standing quickly.

He took out a pair of handcuffs and nervously closed them around Wade's hand.

"Ain't no need to be nervous friend, I don't intend on leaving ya." He smiled before willingly walking into the jail cell, where he took a seat on the bed.

For a few minutes, Ben was granted silence, until the man decided to pry into his business, once he got up the courage to.

"What brings you back to these parts?"

Ben looked up at him. "Thought I'd just stop in.. See how this town's been doing." He simply answered.

"Sure you didn't come back for anyone?" It was clear, the man was pushing for more information.

"Me, come back for anyone in this town? Don't make me laugh."

"Not Emma? Or maybe even Dan?"

Ben's eyes widend. "Dan? Why would you think I came back for him? He's nothing to me." He became defensive.

"What about Emma? Everyone knows she had a thing for you. She's been different ever since you left."

Ben sighed, laying back on the bed. "Just a whore. There wasn't a damn thing between me and her."

There was silence again, and Wade thought he was off the hook finally.

That is, until the man brung up the unthinkable.

"What about that Evans boy?"

Wade tensed. He did not just bring William up..

The outlaw was now regreting his choice of turning himself into this nosey bastard.

"Him? He's just a kid.. A kid who looks up to some powerful, intimidating outlaw like every other kid out there."

"Yeah but he was with Dan, escorting you.. I can't help but wonder if you came back to start things over with him.. He's a smart kid after all."

Ben laughed. "You think I'd start another gang with a ranchers son? That's a good one.." He trailed off.

"If I was gonna do that, I wouldn't be here now would I?" He smirked.

With that, Wade was granted full silence.

That night, when William knew his father had already bedded down, he snuck back in.

As he lit the candle on his nightstand, he noticed a piece of folded up paper lying there.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if it were from Dan and why it was there.

William grabbed it, unfolding it carefully.

He held it close in the light as he begun reading the words off in his head.

"William, sorry I couldn't keep my word.. But don't worry, I'll be watching over you every step of the way as your life goes on. I have no doubt it'll be filled with many riches, joys and adventures.. You are after all, as smart and brave as you are stubborn, just like your father.."

A small smile crept onto the boy's face as he read on.

"Try not to miss me too muc, we'll be seein' one another again in due time.. Until then take care of yourself. - Your friend, Ben."

William glanced on down.

"P.S, look on the opposite side." The boy turned the paper, revealing the picture Wade had drew him, with one major difference..

William didn't know how he done it, but Ben had drawn himself into the picture, the image now being of the two sharing their first kiss together.

What a heart warming sight..

However, William seen it differently.

It hit him harder than the man's words did once he realized what he would be without.

The boy sighed, folding it back up and sitting it where it originally was.

He tried to push the thoughts of him and the man away as he undressed but it was just something that wasn't going to happen.

But William wouldn't allow himself to cry, not now. He had done that enough earlier when out with his horse.

So, the teen laid back on his bed, thinking as he stared up at the cieling.

Ben was right, he was smart but who's to say he'd be like Dan and use it for good?

Infact, William had now already came up with a plan to get what he truely wanted in his life, and it wasn't the least bit of good.


	2. Ch 2

That morning, William woke up early, two hours earlier than what his father would do.

But he had good reason, he wanted to get out of here before Dan woke up.

The boy searched through his clothes for something to wear, then for the money he had stashed away from back when the ranch started to come to life again.

Aftwards, he grabbed his hat, gun and a bandana for the finishing touches.

As William now made his way out on his fully tacked horse, he stopped momentarily to look back at the ranch.

"Sorry pa, but I gotta walk in my own shoes, not yours." Was his final words as he rode off.

* * *

"Get up!" A harsh voice and a hard hit to the ribs quickly brung Ben out of his slumber.

Wade looked over at the sheriff, seeing the gun that had been slammed into his ribs.

"Well good morning to you too." He spoke, none other than irritated.

"Time for you to go back to where you came from."

Ben decided to have some fun. "Well, I hear heaven's nice and all, but so soon?"

The sheriff gave a growl, nearly ready to jab the outlaw with his shotgun again.

"We decided last night it would be best to just get rid of you today, rather than waiting and giving a chance for another escape."

Ben sighed, standing. "Alright, the sooner, the better. Least then I won't have to see your ugly face anymore." He remarked.

The sheriff slamed his gun in the back of the man. "Get moving." He commanded.

Wade gave a groan at the hit, obeying anyway to avoid another.

The sooner the better was true, he couldn't wait to escape these people.

They just didn't know that death would be his ultimate get-away from them and their trouble.

No more running, no more worrying about which step to take to stay ahead.. No more getting arrested, thrown in jail, going to Yuma, with threats of a hanging..

No more letting people down.. Betraying them.. Taking them and ruining their lives or aspect on the world..

The end was finally going to happen. He was going to get away from it all.

He had no doubt the world would be better off without him.

* * *

William stopped in at the town's store, to gather up more supplies he would need for his futher journey as soon as he entered the town that he knew like the back of his hand.

"Hello William!" A young females voice called, stopping him mid way in the store as he was looking around.

William of course wasn't thrilled in the least bit.

"Oh.. Hey, Julia.." He replied with dread as she approached him.

"It's been a while since I last seen you.. Where have you been?"

"Eh.. Helping my pa around the ranch, haven't had much time to wonder about." He answered as he stared the brunette over once.

Her looks where to die for.

Pale flawless skin, long curly silk like hair.. Accented by a finely made blue dress and matching bow in her hair.

Any boy would want her.. All but one.. But he was who she desired most for some unknown reason.

"Ah, yes.. But, I help mother around the house and I'm out a lot."

"Well, I gotta carry on my ma's duties now as well as help my pa. Wouldn't expect a girl to understand that though. All you have to worry about is little things here and there.. You don't got cattle to herd, water.. Don't got horses to tend to.. You have people who tend to yours for you." His words might have been a tad harsh..

Well, maybe more than a tad judging by the hurt in her eyes.

Julia however simply watched as he wondered off to find what he needed.

As he was getting ready to leave, she cut him off once more.

"What has happend to you? You use to be my best friend. Don't you remember?"

William could see the tears already coming, and cruel or not, he didn't much care.

"I was just a child."

Julia growled, letting a tear finally fall. "What about the kiss?"

William looked away, thinking, recalling a moment the two had years ago. "It was only on the cheek.. Nothing special." Of course, nothing special compared to Wade's multiple kisses to his lips that made every inch of the boy's body tingle.

Before he knew it, she, herself done something he'd never thought to happen.

The girl leaned in, placing a delicate kiss to his lips.

"There, is that more meaningful?" She asked as she backed away seconds later.

The boy sighed low. "You're a nice girl Julia.. But I can't be with you."

"Why?" She was losing her patience.

"You deserve someone better."

"I don't want 'better', I want yo-" He stopped her. "Well, I don't want you! I'm in love with someone else!" He growled, startling her.

"Who is this other girl?" Julia asked in a yell as William began walking off.

Oh, how he wished he could turn around and tell her it wasn't a girl at all but a man.. Of course, he didn't wish to lose his life today though.

"None of your damn business." That answer was satisfying enough for the teen.

"But-" Once again she was interupted.

"Go back home to your mama and leave me alone Julia. I tried to be nice but you're just pushing my damn patience." William stated harsh as ever as he finished tying the back of supplies to his horses saddle.

She was just about to say something else, until a loud male's voice caught their, and everyone else's attention.

"Step up ladies and gentleman, to watch as the infamous Ben Wade finally gets what he deserves.. And us, we get our justice."

"That son of a bitch.." William growled, furious on so many levels.

For one, this wasn't suppose to happen so soon.

Two, it was no one's business.

Third, how dare the sheriff advertise this as if Ben was nothing more than an animal, up there for not justice but rather amusement to the bastards who would get enjoyment from this. It was something not even he deserved.

"About time they captured that.. That demon." Julia spat.

William had to clench his teeth at the girls words.

If only she were a male.. Then he could've punched her.

"You don't know a damn thing." He stated, pulling the bandana that was wrapped around his neck over his face as he climbed onto his horse.

He was gone before she could say anymore.

"Do you have any final words?" Wade glanced at the sheriff, nearly smirking. "Nothing, except I'll be seeing you in hell, you crooked bastard."

The sheriff simply gave a glare as his grip on the lever that would open up a panel underneath Wade, tightend.

Ben was now ready. He had nothing to fear anymore.

It's not like he would feel anything after all. It would be quick, instant, painless.. There was nothing to fear.

But fate would have other plans, however.

As soon as the level was being pulled back, a shot was fired, several actually.

The first hitting the rope, freeing the outlaw.

The next hitting one gunsman, and the preacher, killing them..

Finally, the last hitting the sheriff in the leg, knocking him to his knees.

"Get on!" Wade stood to his feet, looking down to see a chestnut horse below with his black stallion by its side.

Ben knew damn well who it was but he didn't have time to dwell on that.

And without thinking, he instenctively jumped down, landing perfectly on his horse.

As the two began riding off, Wade stopped mid way out.

"Take me with you!" Emma called out suddenly.

"Don't you dare!" The teen infront of him yelled.

Ben hesitated, coming to a decision he unknowingly would regret later.

He turned back, allowing the woman to climb onto his horse, behind him.

"Alright, let's go." He spoke, ignoring the boys glare.

William said nothing as he rode beside the two, now somewhat regretting his own choice.

If he knew Ben was going to let that tramp tag along, he wouldn't have saved his ass in the first place.


	3. Ch 3

The three of them came to a stop once a good ways from town.

And no sooner then they did, was Ben in William's face, chewing him out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you ruin your life like this?" The older roared.

William trembled slightly. He wasn't use to this tone at all, not from Wade.

"I-I couldn't let you die like that.. Infront of them, just for their own amusement. And, I..." He sighed deeply. "I'm not ready to live without you."

"Listen, you can't be with me." Ben frowned.

"Of course not, now that you brung the whore with us!" William growled. They of course was now a good distance from Emma.

"Maybe I want her here with me. A man needs a good woman by his side.. It gets lonely out in the middle of nowhere."

William, despite the anger and hurt he felt, laughed. "Funny.. This must've been what it was like to be Charlie.." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Being in love with someone who just uses you.. He shot the wrong person when he shot my pa.. You never loved him.. You love this girl.. And she.. This.. This witch should've been the one he shot." He growled.

Wade raised his hand, making the boy flinch.

It took his might to not hit him.. But instead, grip his shoulder tightly.

"Don't disrespect her. She's apart of the family now."

"Family? This wasn't suppose to be a family!" William shouted.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't gonna be no fairy tale romance." Ben released his grip, giving William a slight push backwards.

"It could've been." William stated as he begun walking off.

Wade stopped him only a second later.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed as Ben reached into his jacket.

"You really need to stop trying to run off with this." Wade mumbled as he reclaimed his beloved gun William had snuck from the sheriff's office.

William groaned. "Whatever." He made his way from the man.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as she approached Ben.

"Nothing." Wade answered, turning away from her.

Emma gave a sigh as she watched the two of them wonder off on their own.

* * *

Dan was pulled out of his sleep later that morning by the sound of fierce knocking and harsh shouting.

By time he was up and half way dressed, the sheriff's lawmen were already inside.

"Evans!" Dan heard his name yelled.

"What in God's name do you want?" Dan was more than annoyed by his rude awakening.

"I'm afraid we got some bad news for you."

"What?" Dan didn't care to ask. What's the worst to happen after all?

"It's your boy Evans."

Dan's eyes widend. That changed everything!

"Whataya mean?"

"He shot the sheriff.. Freed Wade and the two ran off with Emma."

"William? My William? No it can't be, he'd never do such a thing!" Dan fought back.

As he attempted to go check William's room, the officer stopped him.

"No need, Julia confirmed it was him."

Dan took several moments to process the information.

His worst fear had just become real.

"You do know that once we catch him, he'll be sentenced to hang, don't you?"

Dan, like any father never wanted to hear those words.

"Yes." He simply stated, pushing back all emotion.

It had finally happend, he had just lost everything he'd ever known.. Starting with Alice and ending with his pride and joy.. To a man he, himself once thought he too loved.

For once, couldn't the God he's prayed to so long give him a break?

The answer, seemingly no.. Making his faith fade with the family he once knew.

"We thought you might like to assist us, with it being William and all."

"Sure.. Why not?" Dan had nothing else to live for after all. Atleast this would give him the chance to see William one last time.

"Alright, get dressed and saddle up, we'll ride out right away."

Dan said nothing whatsoever as he walked off to finish the task of properly getting dressed.

Once finished, armed, with a tacked horse, he joined the others.

* * *

It was now night, the trio had made it even further out from Bisbee.

Wade had declared they would most likely be searched for in near by towns, thus, they made camp in the cover of near by rocks.

All was quiet now.. Except for two beings still up, well 3 if you count William being awake against his will.

The teen tossed and turned on the blanket he brung, sighing of irritation occassionally.

He was desperate for sleep, but with Ben and Emma next to him, reconnecting in a way he wished he didn't have to listen too, that was impossible.

"S-stop.." Emma giggled as Ben trailed kisses down her neck.

"The boy's right there.." Atleast she was considering William.

"Boy, what boy? William's a man now." Wade smirked against her skin as he glanced over at William.

The boy raised up, taking the blanket with him as he stood.

"Loneliness comes sooner than expected, huh Wade?" William's voice was nothing short of furry as he stood to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben asked, turning his attention from the woman momentarily.

"Somewhere other than here." William answered, as harsh as could be.

The outlaw watched until the boy was out of seeing range, then turned back to Emma, disregarding the teens mood.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, smirking, not really caring too much about how William was feeling, or what he was thinking.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "Allow me to remind you." She placed a soft kiss to Ben's lips, ending all train of thought about William completely that might've still lingered.


	4. Ch 4

"William." The boy heard his name finally called, slowly bringing him out of his sleep.

"William, get up.." A push to the shoulder came with the words.

"Pa?" The boy sleepishly asked, forgetting where he was for the moment as he opend his eyes.

"No." Ben simply answered.

William sat up quickly, backing away from him when he realized who woke him.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you dare come that close to me again!" William warned.

"Whay? I ain't gonna do nothing to you." Wade inched closer.

William attempted to back further up, only to be backed against a rock.

"I want nothing to do with you after last night." He kept a glare on Ben.

"What can I say? That woman can send you to another world." Wade smiled, backing up a bit.

"I know, I heard." William's cold tone wasn't fading.

"Boy, you know it's not right if we engaged in such a thing again."

What did that matter? It wasn't 'right' the first time.

"Well, when have you ever been right?" The boy's volume of voice increased.

Ben stared at him for a moment or so then fully backed up.

"Better get breakfest ready, then head out."

"I ain't hungry." William protested.

"Well, that doesn't mean Emma won't be." Ben growled.

"I'm not cooking for her." The boy crossed his arms.

Ben was losing his patience. "She's one of us now, you will treat her as should be, understood?" Wade now had a tight grip around the boy's jacket.

William could only stare into the older's eyes.. His hazel set of hues showing Wade just how nervous he was.

"That's alright, I'm not much hungry either, and we really should get going if we're going to make it to Mexico before the sheriff catches up." Emma's voice rang out of the blue.

Ben turned to face her, his grip releasing on the jacket as he watched the woman finish lacing up the front of her dress.

"The sheriff won't be doing shit, I shot him." William gained his irritated attitude back.

Wade stood. "No, if my suspecions are correct, Dan will assist the lawmen in hunting us down like dogs."

Ben walked over to his horse, looking back William's way. "You said you couldn't let me die infront of them, just for their amusement.. How is this any better? We're no more than game to them now. And the lousy part is, your own father will not only witness my, but also your death.. If they catch us.. The only one that would have a chance is Emma, but with what she'd have to do.. Death would be a blessing." Ben's words were cruel but he knew deep within that Dan would find them, bringing the law with him.

"You should've just let me die kid." He added as he climbed onto his horse.

"Yeah.. I should've.." William almost silently spoke as he rolled his blanket up, tied it to the back of the saddle and mounted his mare.

Emma said nothing, not wanting to raise tension between them further.

She simply sighed as she took her place on the back of Wade's horse.

William gave the stallion a head start, before following behind.

He didn't wish to face the man, therefore he didn't take his usual spot beside him.

* * *

It was evening by time Dan and the lawmen arrived at the earlier resting site.

Ben was partly right, they did check one town but not the other neighboring Bisbee.

"Looks like they're managing to stay a step ahead of us." One of the men spoke.

"It's Ben Wade.. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's been staying more than a step ahead of us from the day he arrived in Bisbee." Dan put in.

Ben was smarter than most after all, William too. And with them together, it would be tricky to find them, even if it currently seemed the opposite.

"Let's keep moving, we don't want them to get too far of an advantage." A lawman spoke, as he and the others continued on.

Dan took a moment to gather himself once more.

This was hard as is, he could only imagen what it would be like once William and Ben was caught and taken in.

The thought of William being on that wooden platform, by the one who started this all.. With a rope around his neck.. It was too much for the rancher.

But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force the thought away.

The most he could do was hide his emotions from the others.

And even that was a challange.

* * *

"Alright, here's a good enough as any place to rest for the night." Ben announced as he brung the stallion to a stop.

"No, we need to keep going, other wise they'll catch us!" William argued.

"We have to stop for the night. Emma can't rid that long and my horse is growing tired."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you brung her with us!"

"There's no need to argue.. I-I'm okay." The woman put in tiredly.

William glanced over at her.

She was currently leaning against Ben's shoulder, barely awake.

"We've got to consider her too." Ben stated.

"How pathetic.. You've let a whore win you over and make you soft.. Maybe my pa was who I really should've looked up to all this long after all." William replied, continuing forward.

The words should've triggered hurt, or anger.

But instead, Wade smirked as he was now the one to follow the boy.

_"Stubborn.."_ He thought.

William was proving to be more like his father now than Alice, like Wade originally thought.

The only thing he had in common with her was how easily he were to charm..

Then again, Ben could charm any being pretty much.

Women loved him for his looks, and his seemingly caring attitude towards them when he was in need of their survice.

And men admired him for the fact he was fearless and for his intimidation he had on most.

* * *

By time another hour or so had passed, the trio had came to the entrence of a town.

"Well, leader, should we stop here for the night?" Wade asked smartly.

William gave a huff out of irritation. "I don't know. Have you ever been here before?"

"No, suprisingly. But that doesn't matter. My wanted posters are probably all over every town."

William hadn't considered that.

The boy sighed, untying the bandana he had around his neck.

"Here, wear this." He handed the fabric over.

"Thought of everything haven't you?" Ben smiled, fixing the bandana over the lower part of his face.

William stared at him for a moment's time. There was still something missing..

But it didn't take him long to figure out what.

The boy reached up, taking Wade's black hat off and replacing it with his own.

"There, you shouldn't be reconized."

"And just what are you gonna do with mine?"

"Wear it. If anyone asks, I'll say I stold it off of Ben Wade." The teen answered simply as he placed the hat over his head.

"It looks nice on you." Wade smiled, undearneath the bandana.

The boy put him in mind of himself when he was William's age.

William unknowingly smiled himself, momentarily forgetting a sleepy Emma was there.

"Nice to see that smile again."

And just like that, it disappeared. William wasn't about to give him the satisfactory of seeing any happiness from him.

"Let's get this over with." He spoke, annoyed as he continued forward.

Wade smirked to himself as he followed.

* * *

"Go rent us a room boy, while I help Emma." Wade ordered once infront of the inn.

William sighed deeply. He had a feeling he would be doing most of the work while Ben focused on that woman.

It was frustrating, but he done as told, regardless.

However, he also had a plan to get back at the outlaw..

"Can I help you?" The inn manager asked.

William glanced around once, before answering. "Uh, yes sir. I'd like to rent two rooms please."

"Two?" The man raised a brow.

"Yes.. My ma and cousin are outside, taking the horses around back."

The man didn't buy it, until the other two walked in moments later.

"Get the room Will?" Ben asked.

William stared at the worker, waiting for the keys.

"Here you go, young sir. Enjoy your stay." The man held out two keys with the room numbers labeled on them.

"Thank you." William took the two, handing one to Ben before walking up to Emma.

"Come on ma, best get you to bed." He took her arm in his.

Emma turned back to Ben with a confused expression on her face.

"William, why don't I help her to her room?" Wade asked.

"No, cousin.. I don't think that's a good idea after you twos argument earlier." William answered, after catching a weird glance from the worker.

"Oh.." Wade looked disappointed. But, that's exactly what William wanted.

The boy smirked lightly to himself once he began leading Emma up the stairs.

Ben would be without either of them, he would be left alone in a dark room.. Without the pleasure of either.

William was cruel to set things up like that but, he wanted the outlaw to feel true loneliness.. Maybe not having Emma or himself, Wade could better understand how he was feeling.

"Goodnight." Emma smiled at Ben as they approached their rooms.

Ben pulled the bandana down, returning her smile. "Night."

William sighed. "Yes, goodnight.. Know what'll make it better? If we all go to bed." He growled.

"Kids." Been chuckled, earning a low giggle from Emma.

William rolled his eyes as he gave somewhat of a shove to Emma, forcing her into the room.

Wade sighed, as he entered his own room.

He wasn't looking forward to being alone from the start.. But once he got view of the space, it was even more depressing.

Broken furniture, tore drapping and bed clothes, squeaky floorboards and a smell worse than a dead opposum roasting in a dessert for days didn't make for much comfort at all.

"Great.." Ben made his way over to the bed, taking a seat, only to have it fall further in.

A irritated growl left his throat.

Great, a broken bed.

He had slept in some pretty lousy places but this by far topped them.

"I sure do hope William and Emma are in better conditions." He mumbled to himself as he begun undressing, starting with his boots.

Once that task was over with, he tried to make the best of the bed he was stuck with and get some sleep.

* * *

Although William and Emma were in a better room, William wasn't exactly comfortable either considering he was stuck on the floor.

To make matters worse, Emma had decided to strike up a conversation with him once she found she couldn't fall asleep.

"I'm curious, how'd you and Ben meet?" She asked softly.

William wanted to scream that instant.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"When I joined up with my pa on escorting Wade." William answered, irritated.

"Oh.."

"Yeah." William gained a moment of silence.. Only a moment.

"I met him when he first came into Bisbee.. During our moments together.. I felt like I was the luckiest girl.." She paused, smiling to herself.

"He can do things to a lady she'll never forget."

William felt as if he were going to be sick any given minute.

Without her going into full detail, his teenage mind had already pictured what must have happend between those two..

Of course, last night's sounds from the two helped bring that image further into view.

"So I've been told." More like knew.

William already knew that Wade had many aspects about him that made him so unforgetable, whether good or bad.

His simple reply must've gotten to her, for she decided to drop her chatter.

Or so he thought.

"William?" She asked as he was just about asleep.

"Agh.. What?"

"Thanks for saving Ben.. I would hate to see my life without him."

William's heart ached at her words. He did too..

But now, Ben was someone elses or perhaps he always was?

"Don't mention it.." William simply stated, ending all further chatter, leaving his mind to wonder until he fell asleep.


	5. Ch 5

The following morning, just as the sun was starting to ascend, Wade tossed and turned in the bed that would squeak in protest with every little movement.

Rarely did the outlaw dream, but this morning one just so happend to make it's way into his mind.

**It was a bright, sunny morning.. One not so different than what was starting to become in the real world.**

**Ben sat at a kitchen table, one of which that looked just recently bought and seemed to be of excellent quality.**

**The house he was in wasn't so bad itself either, infact it was one of the finest he thought could be lived in.**

**"Goodmorning." A voice was heard from the entrence of the room.**

**"Mornin' beautiful." Wade replied, smiling as Emma made her way over to him.**

**The woman blushed faintly at the compliment as her hand was taken by his and she was pulled into his lap.**

**"I really should be.. gettin' breakfest... ready." She stated inbetween the kisses he was now placing upon her lips."**

**"No need. I've got exactly what I want right here.." The man smiled up at her, making her blush deepen.**

**Emma allowed him to pull her even closer to his body, objecting in no way whatsoever at the kisses that were continued to be placed on her soft, smooth lips.**

**Ben intensified the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, now gaining a playful fight of dominance from her.**

**However, that fight was lost to him.**

**Emma allowed a soft moan to leave her throat once she felt that Wade was undoing the lacing on the back of her dress.**

**Within minutes, the lace was untied and the top part of her dress had now fallen down, exposing her pale bust and abdoman.**

**Ben earned another moan of desire as he took her left breast in his hand, gently massaging it.**

**Emma leaned further against him, her arms now wrapped around his neck, leaving only inches between them.**

**But Wade wasn't going to stop there.**

**He ran his hand down the opening of her dress and down her undergarments, starting to rub her, which in turn brung a low whimper of lust from within her.**

**"Oh, Ben.." She breathed deeply, breaking their kiss finally.**

**"Emma.." Wade now had his lips pressed against the soft skin of his lovers neck.**

**"Emma? Now you know that's not who you really want." And just like that, the situation changed.**

_**"Huh?" **_**Wade thought, glancing up at the other.. To see that Emma wasn't.. Well, Emma.**

**Short brown hair now replaced once long silk like locks..**

**Wade's hand was also now against a flat chest, rather than a woman's breast..**

**And what filled the other was more than he would've liked.. **

**The outlaws eyes widend. "Wi-"**

**The boy placed a finger to his lips. "I don't wanna hear any protesting.. And I believe you don't wanna really give any." He lightly smirked, leaning in close.**

**The older male blushed for once, as the boy inched closer, and closer..**

Suddenly, Wade awoke.

He stared up at the ceiling, taking in deep breaths.

"Damn.. What a dream.." He huffed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Seconds later, a feeling other then suprisement made itself known.

He raised the blanket, taking a look under to see a bulge in his pants.

It was bad enough that he actually dreamt about the boy.. But it having this effect on him too?

He really didn't wish for it.

He was still trying to deny his longing for William.

_"Maybe it was because of Emma.."_

"Yeah, that's it.." He trailed off.

"Cousin!" William's shout and loud knocking brung his attention to the door.

"J-just a minute!"

_"God damnit, what am I suppose to do?" _He growled in his mind, looking around.

The knocking continued. "We should get going!" William yelled.

"Fuck!" Ben exclaimed, finally coming to a conclusion afterwards.

He sat up, putting his boots on, afterwards he buttoned up his shirt and threw his trench coat on, buttoning it all the way.

"Cousin!" William's tone was more aggitated.

"Hold on a damn minute!" Wade threw on the finishing touches, William's hat on his head and the boy's bandana around his neck.

Ben then opend the door.

"What's the meaning of your annoying knocking?" He growled.

William flinched. "We should get going.."

"But the sun is barely up.." Wade yawned.

"Well, if you don't wanna stay a step ahead of-"

Wade interupted his whispering. "Okay.. Is uh.. Is the girl up yet?"

Wait... Did he just forget her name?

What was her name?

Why couldn't he suddenly remember?

"Emma?" William was now about to laugh.

What happend to make the outlaw who seemed so in love with her forget who she was? He wondered.

"Yes, is she ready?"

"She's outside with the horses." The teen was smirking.

"Oh.. Well.. Let's get going.." Ben started out.

"Yes sir." William replied amusingly.

The older male blushed deeply, glancing down to hide it.

Right now wasn't particularly a good time for William to speak to him, especially like that.

Ben's mind was racing with thoughts of what he could do.. If only they were alone.. And each time he had to endure the oh, so sweet sound of William's voice.. Those desires only grew.

"Have a nice day." The inn manager spoke on their way out.

William only nodded in response.

"Goodmorning." Emma greeted with a smile, standing by the horses.

"Mornin'.." Wade didn't have his usual enthusiasm towards her.

And it didn't go unnoticed.

The woman frowned, looking down.

"Alright, you two.. We better get a move on." By now William was on his horse.

"Actually.. Why don't you go see if you can find a horse for Emma? I think 'ol blackie here is getting tired of carrying two.. And things will go faster with three." Ben suggested, rubbing his horses nose.

True. But he also needed time for his hormones to calm down before getting on his horse.. And the sooner William left, the faster that would happend.

"But the law.."

"We've got time to spare but only if you get to it now."

William sighed. "Fine. But I ain't paying for it."

"Alright." Ben began searching for money in his saddle bag.

Emma watched closely as he took out a small amount out of a rather larger pile of bills in the sack.

Such money would make her set in life for a long while.

Emma shook her head, coming back to reality by the sound of William's horse galloping away.

"Thank God I was able to get rid of him." Wade breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma turned her focus to him. "I agree." She smiled, leaning in closer to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Wade asked, backing up.

"Enjoying my alone time with you." Emma answered, placing a kiss to Ben's lips.

The outlaw blushed, his mind instantly replacing Emma with William.

He unconciously returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Wait.. No!" Only when her breast were pressed against his chest did he force her away.

"Alright, what in Sam heck is wrong with you?" The female questioned annoyed.

"Nothing.. I.." Before he could finish, he noticed a posse not far out in the distance.

One horse stood out above all others because of it's rider.

_"Dan?"_ Ben thought, his heart nearly feeling with excitement, until he seen the lawmen as well.

Then it sunk in once more.

"No.. Daniel.." He mumbled to himself.

He had expected this but, he so badly wanted to be wrong for once.

"Dan? How dare you spe-" Before Emma could finish, Wade had grabbed both his and William's horses, leading them around back.

He then went back to get Emma, just in time for them to show up in the front.

"What's ha-" Ben placed a hand over the womans mouth as the horses came to a stop.

"Is Wade here?" A sheriff asked.

"Who?" The manager questioned back.

"Ben Wade, has he been here?" The lawman again asked, fist now clenched around the workers shirt.

"He has a woman and a boy with him by the names of Emma and William." Another put in.

The worker thought for a moment. "Actually.. They were here but you just missed them. They left several moments go. I reckon you can catch them if you hurry."

THe lawmen wasted no time in running out.

"Let's go Dan!" One exclaimed as they climbed back on their horses.

Dan took a moment to look around, before following behind them.

He knew different.. For he just so happend to glance and catch William in the corner of his eye while they were occupied.

But the lawmen didn't need to know that he was still there.

Was it wrong of Dan to keep the secret?

Yes but he still found need to protect his boy.. This time from the law, and not Wade.

No, he trusted Wade to keep his son safe and out of harms way at the time being.

"Come on, we have to go!" William exclaimed, appearing behind the inn.

He climbed down off of the grey horse he had claimed for Emma.

"You bought one that quick?" Wade asked.

"Nope, stold it before my pa seen me. Which is why we gotta go!"

"The posse just went where we're headed though."

William growled. Was Ben becoming dumber all of a sudden?

"Well, if you would get your mind off of that woman, old man, you might would know we could back track and take a different route!" Yes he was being disrespectful with some words but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to be just a service dog like Charlie.

Ben's eyes widend as the boy took control.

"Very well then." He shoved Emma away and mounted his stallion.

"Good." William spoke, still frustrated but proud as well.

Emma sighed as she climbed onto the grey horse and followed behind the other two.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" William asked, as they were now sitting by the fire, just finishing up supper.

Emma though, wasn't exactly eating, but rather staring at the flames, thinking.

She shook her head, barely glancing his way.

"Nothing.. It's.. It's nothing.." She answered, her voice showing she was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" Ben's voice held more care than William's.

"Yes damnit!" She let the curse slip.

"I was just checking, no need to flog me over it." Wade sighed, leaning back against a rock.

"Well, maybe I don't need you to care." She responded harshly.

William glanced in between the two. Just what had happend?

Sure, it hurt when they were all lovey dovey but, with how things now where, big problems could rise.

"How about we all just go to sleep?" He questioned, interupting whatever words were about to leave the outlaws mouth.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day considering nothing else is going to happen tonight."

Emma agreed, getting up to go where their sleeping area was.

"Well, it's not like I can go at it everynight woman." Ben mumbled, somewhat amusingly as he glanced over at William.

The boy rolled his eyes, not really in the mood for the man's attempts at making him laugh.

"Eh.. Go to bed." Wade ordered, feeling he wasn't up for conversation.

"I'm not tired." William responded, leaning against a tree stump as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see.."

There was a silence, until William thought Emma had dosed off.

"So.. What's up with you two? Yesterday you guys acted as if you were married.. And now, you're being harsh to her."

"You're too young to worry over it."

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid.. That's why I left my dad."

"Is it the only reason?"

William didn't answer.

Ben sighed. "You could say.. I don't really love her.. In Bisbee.. She was just a moment of excitement."

"Why'd you bring her?"

"To have an extra helping hand."

"Well, she ain't doin' shit. I'm doing everything for the both of you." William was once again annoyed.

"Well, you can get things done quicker." Ben smiled.

"Yeah and she's an attractive woman.. She can get more done." William retorted.

Wade chuckled low, gaining not a smile but a smirk from William.

"That's not being respectful young man." He scolded playful.

"An outlaw has no respect for others." The teen stated.

"Not even to me?"

William looked down.

What could he say?

If he said no, it would disappoint the man and make him look like a heartless bastard for sure..

But if he said yes, he would be giving into Wade too quickly.. Ben would get that satisfaction of knowing the boy still looked up to him.. Liked him.

And William feared the latter would only be used against him.

"I.. Don't know.." He answered, staring back up at Ben.

The outlaw was about to say something, however the roaring sound of thunder interupted.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to rain?" William asked.

"It didn't appear it would.. Maybe any rain will go a-" And just then, it poured.

"Around.." Wade finished.

William growled, irritated yet again.

"Wake Em-"

"No, she's yours, you wake her." William demanded as he stood.

Ben rose quickly and before William knew what was happening, he had been slapped.

"I'm the leader and you will do as I say. You're forgetting your place.. And it's time I remind you where it's at." Wade stated harshly.

William stared up at him, suprised.

Against his will, the tears started to flow down his face, mixing with the rain drops.

That's all it took, to bring that guilt feeling to Wade. "I'm sorry.." He frowned, reaching over, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't you fucking touch me." The teen warned, backing away from him.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Emma roared her question as she sat up quickly, the cold rain bringing her fully out of sleep.

"We have to find a more sheltered place, come on." Ben extended his hand to her.

Emma didn't take it as she got up however.

"This must be everyone against Ben Wade day.." The outlaw sighed, climbing onto his horse.

He waited for the other two to get ready, then they rode off.

* * *

It was a good fifteen minutes later at least until they found a cave to seek shelter in.

William jumped down off of his horse, quickly searching through the saddle bag, taking out an extra shirt he had brung and a box of matches.

Thankfully they stayed completely dry.

"Well, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Ben asked as he helped Emma off of her horse.

"No, not everything." William responded as he ripped up parts of the shirt to start a fire.

"This is exactly what happens when we don't stop at an inn." Emma complained, shivering as she now sit by the newly lit fire.

Although it were small, it still offered some warmth.

William was beside her, shivering as much, if not more than her.

Wade was drenched, from head to toe but he tried to ignore the intense chill more than them.

Just as William extended his hands over the fire, so did Ben, causing their hands to bump into each others.

William, although still mad and hurt, blushed at the contact.

Emma raised a brow, catching the moment, even if William withdrew his hands quickly.

"Uh.. You two should get some sleep, we're heading out early tomorrow to cover more ground." Wade stated. He wasn't really enjoying the new found awkwardness.

Emma nodded, steping a few feet away from the fire and laid down.

William sighed, about to get up.

"Before I forget.." Ben leand over, reclaiming his black hat and replacing it with William's own.

"What about towns folk?" William asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get to one."

William took a moment to think. "If you say so.. Leader." He replied smartly before yawning.

"Get some sleep."

William said nothing else as he laid down next to the fire.

Ben watched him for a moment, noticing the shivers of the teen had become worse.

Wade then turned his attention to Emma.

She must've already fallen asleep, for her body was still.

She must've been one wore out person to sleep so easily in such bad conditions.

Ben then turned back to the boy.

What he was thinking was risky, but the longer he put it off.. The more he couldn't resist.

The man stood, and made his way over to where William laid.

The teen's eyes opend in suprise when he felt the outlaw's coat being placed over him.

Ben then laid behind him, wrapping his arms around William, causing the boy to flinch.

"Sh.. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered softly, resting his head against William's.

"Says the man who hit me.." William's voice came more squeaky than he would've liked but he was tense, and even scared of the man now.

Wade could do anything at this moment, if he wanted to.

Ben pulled him closer back. "I'm sorry.. I don't blame you if you don't trust me.. But, I was frustrated.. And took it out on you.. Which wasn't right."

William swallowed deeply. "So.. You're just gonna slap me when you're frustrated? I would've been better off to stay and delt with whatever punishment my pa had to give." He could already feel the tears coming.

"No, no more hitting.. That was the one and only time."

William turned his head to face the older. "I don't believe you.. That would be too nice of you to say."

"Oh yeah?.. Well, I do not long to hurt those I care about.. Was that not proven many times with Dan and even with you?"

William glanced away, taking the words into consideration.

Wade gently forced him to look back his way. "I'm not lying.. I do care for you."

The teen didn't know what to believe.

Without warning, Ben placed a soft kiss to the boy's lips.

William didn't want to, but, he blushed regardless, giving into the other like a helpless girl.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" Ben asked as he pulled away.

"N-nothing.."

Fuck! That was the last thing William wanted to say but it slipped in a low tone of voice without thought.

But like it took his breath away, the kiss erased any negative emotions.

Ben smiled. "Good."

He leaned in close once more, about to claim another, however a loud roar of thunder and a flash of lightning made William jump just as their lips touched.

"What? Not scared of storms are you?" Ben smirked.

"No.." William glared.

"Don't worry.. You're safe with me." The outlaw reassured, now having a tight grip around the boy.

"As if I need any protection." William stated, resting his head against the uncomfortable rock ground once more.

"Right." Ben chuckled.

William sighed and said no more, but only confirmed he was lying when he backed further into the older at another bang of thunder.

"Get some sleep kid.. We'll be going none stop tomorrow."

William simply nodded, closing his eyes.

Maybe now he could fall asleep since he was once again, right where he truely wanted to be..

And so was Ben, even if he still wished to deny that fact.


	6. Ch 6

The next morning, William woke himself up by coughing rather loudly.

He sat up quickly, not caring if the movement would wake his leader or not.

Ben did wake seconds later, but from the sound of what he would think was someone coughing up a lung, if it were possible.

"William?.." He asked, still half asleep.

The boy only groaned in response.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" The outlaw was more frantic now that he was fully awake.. And had to endure the awful, awful sound of William's continuing cough.

"I.. I don't f-feel so great.." William answered low.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Emma asked as she sat up.

"He's sick!" Ben growled.

"Great. Just great. Now we have a sick brat weighing us down." She sighed.

Ben sat up, moving closer to William. "Are you going to be able to ride?"

William shrugged weakly. He wasn't sure whatsoever.

His chest hurt, his throat burned and he just was plain out tired, even if he did sleep through the night.

"Poor kid.." Wade frowned, gently running his fingers through the boy's hair.

This was his fault for sticking them right in the open last night and he felt awful that William.. His William was paying the price of his stupidity.

"I say we just leave him." Emma suggested.

Ben clenched his teeth.

Leave him? Never!

If Emma were only a male.. It would've been too bad.

"When did you get to be so heartless? I once thought you were God sent.. Now I see you're no different than the many other whores I've had in my life." His voice held nothing but coldness as he glared at her.

She was nothing to be compared to William and he was a fool to ever think she was.

William attempted to stand, but, he lost his balance right away.

"Whoa there!" Ben stood, catching him just in time.

"Make yourself useful and put the fire out." He demanded to the woman as he picked William up, carrying him bridle style.

The teen groaned, the movement making everything ache in him more.

"Up you go." It was a challange to get William on Wade's stallion, especially sideways but Ben accomplished it.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, suprised.

"He sure as hell can't ride by himself, so he'll be riding with me." Ben answered, as he climbed up on his horse, behind William.

"You'll have to tie his mares reins to your horses saddle and lead it to follow." The outlaw ordered.

Emma's face let him know she didn't like his command, but she done as told regardless.

Once she was up on her horse, Wade started out, slow of course as to not cause the boy anymore trouble.

It was hard, keeping his horse steady with the reins only in one hand and the other arm around William to keep him on the horse.

But, he was Ben Wade after all and Ben Wade could do anything once his mind was set to it.

William begun coughing once more, concerning Wade further each time.

However, thankfully, it stopped within a moment.

William took a deep breath, before leaning back against the man's chest.

"Hang in there kid.." Ben softly spoke as he tightend his grip on him.

Emma glared over at the two as she followed beside the stallion.

They had a ways to go and she wasn't sure if she could stand the sight of watching Wade help some stupid (hear her tell it) boy.

* * *

By mid evening, they had reached another town.. A lawless town, judging by it's appeal and no wanted posters of Ben, or anyone, anywhere.

This could really work in their favour.

Still, all eyes were on them as they entered.

"Anyone know where a doctor would be?" Ben asked, getting no response.

"Got a sick boy here who needs a doctor!" He exclaimed.

"We ain't got no doctor here. He got shot a while ago." One of the men spoke before spitting in a bucket close to him.

Emma raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Well, if ya'll got no doctor, what do you do?" She questioned.

One of the men glanced toward a space not far from them, between two buildings. "That."

Ben looked to where he was, catching the sight of bodies wrapped up in whatever could be found and some not even wrapped up at all.

He grimaced at the thought.

Exactly what happend? He hoped it was something worse than a simple untreated cold.. But, that could be just as bad if it were contagious.

"If ya know how to make your own medicine, the ingrediants can be found around or even in the store.. Not many do know but the ones who do has gave those who are sick a longer life." The man spoke once more.

Ben looked over at Emma. "I guess that'll be your job, also get us some dry clothes. The sooner he's in something warm, the better."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What am I? The boy's mother?"

"Just do it."

"I'm getting tired of that spoilt rotten child real fast." She stated, riding up closer by his horse to retrieve the money she needed from the saddle bag.

Wade watched carefully, making sure she took no more than the estimate of what she needed.

"Hurry back." He spoke as she begun riding away.

"Now, where can I find an inn?" He asked, aloud, looking around.

"There's a room for rent at the saloon."

"Thank you." Ben made his way to where the stranger pointed.

Once checked in, and in the room, he sat William down on the bed that would appear to have gotten quiet the use.

Dirty ripped bedding suggested it was full of God knows what but Wade couldn't worry of that.

William was too sick to continue to the next town.

"Jesus kid.. Can't you even sit up? You're acting like me when I'm drunk." Ben tried to lighten the mood, knowing he couldn't.

"You're a bastard." William mumbled into the blanket he was laying against.

He didn't much feel like talking but he did not enjoy the man's remark and wished it to be known.

"You're right. I'm sorry.. This is not something to joke about." Wade wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him up once more.

"You gotta help out William. I can't do this on my own." He softly spoke.

The teen groaned but stayed up, regardless of how bad he wanted to lay back down again.

Ben accomplished the easy parts first.. Of simply taking the boy's hat and coat off.

He paused, taking a deep breath seconds before he started to unbutton William's still damp shirt.

The outlaw swallowed deeply as he unknowningly slipped it off at a slow pace.

It was wrong for him to even dare think of anything sexual relating to William while he was so unwell.. But he couldn't control on how his hormones decided to rebel against him.

The shiver of William's flawless skin only made things worse.

Ben shook his head.

"Stay like you are." He stood fully, walking over to where a beat up dresser was.

He searched through two drawers, finding nothing.. Until he came to the third.

He took out a towel and made his way back to William.

He gently begun drying the boy off, starting with whatever water was left in his hair, then moving down to his skin.

Afterwards, he threw the fabric over his shoulder as he kneeled further down, to take William's boots and socks off.

Ben couldn't help but let his gaze linger on the damp skin of the boys feet, taking in every detail he possibly could.

This was the first time he actually got a good look at this part of the boy after all.. And he found it just as perfect as the rest of William.

If he didn't have a desire for someone's feet in the past, he did now.

Again, he shook his head, trying to erase such thoughts that were creeping up in his head.

He stood, bringing William up with him.

Just as he was undoing the boys pants, the door opend.

"Got the clothes." Emma stated, unfriendly as she entered.

"Good, sit them on the bed." Wade ordered as he begun pulling the now skin tight trousers down.

"Are you going to do everything for him?" Emma questioned as the boy was now sat back down next to where the clothes were lain.

"Somebody has to.. Would you rather do it?" He asked, tossing the pants aside.

"I'd rather chew off my own hand." She answered in disgust as she made her way out.

"I wish I was undressing you under more favourable circumstances." Ben wasn't entirely joking.

"I bet you do.." William's voice was barely audible.

"Can you finish?" Wade asked.

He really didn't want to carry out the last of his work.

"Sure.." William didn't feel like doing a damn thing but he didn't exactly long to make Ben too uncomfortable.

The outlaw turned around, giving William his privacy.

After a moment or so, Ben felt a tap to his shoulder.

He turned around to face the boy, seeing him in nothing but a long sleeved button up shirt that barely came past his waist, and another pair of socks on.

"What, didn't she bring any pants?" Ben asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah.. But I don't feel like wearing them."

"Ah, well.. Now I think it's time you get back in bed and get some rest."

William didn't protest. He was glad to lay back in the bed.

Ben pulled the cover up over him further. "Get better kid." He softly spoke, leaning down to place a kiss to the teens head.

William only smiled lightly, despite his misery.

Wade backed away when the boy closed his eyes.

The outlaw's gaze searched the end of the bed for the other supplies Emma was suppose to get, only to see nothing, not even another outfit for himself.

"That damn woman." He growled.

She was really starting to get on his last nerve.

"Gotta do everything my damn self." He grumbled as he made his way out.

* * *

Later that night, just as the sun had set, Wade awoke his sleeping partner in crime.

"William.. Wake up William." He gently pushed on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't wanna." William weakly replied.

"It's time to take your medicine."

Ben had managed to mix some herbs together with the help of a book he bought, some of his own knowledge and even Emma after he made her help him.

William groaned, fully waking and sitting up.

"Ew! What the hell's that?" He questioned, catching sight of the greenish, brownish looking stuff in a glass Ben was holding.

"It's your medicing, drink up."

William made a weird face as he took the glass.

He gave it a sniff test first, before stupidly taking a big gulp of it right off, making it worse than what it originally was.

He felt like spitting the fowl tasting drink out right away, but forced it down, regardless.

"What in God's name is this? It taste like piss.. Not that I would know what that's like but.. Anyway, it's awful!" He exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

Wade couldn't help but chuckle. "It's just a bunch of herbs.." He glanced down. "Mixed with whiskey."

William's eyes widend. "You bastard! I haven't even had alcohol in my whole life!" He growled.

"Good! Great! It'll be more effective." Ben responded cheerfully.

"If I die because of you.. You son of a bitch, I'll never forgive you!" William stated.

"Nice.. Now drink some more."

"I don't want more!"

"It'll help you!" Ben fought back, taking the glass and trying to force the rest down.

"No!" William protested, pushing his hands away.

Wade gave a irritated growl. "Stop being stubborn like your old man!" He wrapped an arm around William, pinning the boy's arms against his chest.

William clenched his mouth shut.

"Open up." Wade held the glass close to his mouth.

"Never." The boy mumbled.

Ben took two of his fingers and opend William's mouth by force.

The teen squirmed as the drink was forced in.

"Swallow." Wade commaned, holding his hand over the boy's mouth.

William shook his head.

Ben sighed, sitting the glass down on the nightstand.

"Yes." He simply stated, as he gently rubbed along the boy's throat, to relax his muscles.

Against his will, the boy swallowed the awful, thick liquid.

"Good boy." Wade praised, placing a kiss to his cheek.

William groaned, his stomach already starting to detest against the 'medicine'.

"I never want that shit again.." He frowned, leaning back against Ben.

"You'll think different when you're as healthy as a horse." The man smiled as he carefully laid the boy back against the bed.

"Rest up. I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"To see what Emma's up to. I suspect she's down stairs drinking our money away."

William sighed. "Stupid woman."

Ben couldn't help but smile.

He didn't know if it was because of his and Emma's new found tension or how his fondness to William was increasing, but he now agreed with William.

"See ya in a little while." He quietly shut the door behind him as he walked out.

...

"Are you going to drink all our money away?" Ben asked as he sat at the bar next to Emma.

"Maybe. Whataya care? You only care for that... That boy." She replied, already half drunk.

Ben leand in close. "Keep it down." He growled. "Just what is wrong with you?"

"You!" She yelled, not caring who heard.

"Me?" Wade was completely confused.

"Yes, you.. You act as if I'm not here except when you want me to do something for that kid. You act as if he is your son or something.." She trailed off, glancing down. "You should just leave him and let his daddy find him!"

Ben grabbed ahold of her shoulders, giving her a shake.

"I will only say this once more.. I will not leave him behind. He's sick and I'll be right with him until he's better. And if you can't deal with that, move on but I swear, tell anyone where I'm at and I will hunt you down and make you wish you never even heard my name." He warned, his words as harsh as a rattle snake bite, if not harsher.

"You know.. I love you more than he does.." Emma mumbled.

Ben released his grip on her. "That is not for you to decide."

How did she even know William loved him at all?

Had she over heard them talking? Did she wake up last night and see them side by side?

Or perhaps, she could just sense it..

Either way, he didn't care. He wouldn't care if the whole town and then some knew he had been with someone of the same sex.

He was no longer protecting himself, he didn't care for himself.. Just William.

All his worries now revolved around the teenager.

"I could give you more." She spoke as he begun walking away.

"I don't want more. For once.. I feel completely content with what I have in life. My only want is to be able to enjoy it for the days I have left in this world."

For once, he was being real with himself.

"You are no more than a fool then.. A fool who's actions will soon stab you in the back."

"Maybe, but atleast I will be happy. Even in that waking moment of death." Was his final words as he made his way back up stairs.

Little did he know, his night was about to become more troublesome.

* * *

Ben slowly opend the door to William's room, attempting a quiet entry, but the old rusty floor board was a dead give away when he entered.

"A..About time.. You.. You've come back.." William's slurred words broke the silence.

"I've just been gone for a few moments."

"S-so.. That's like.. Forever."

Ben raised a brow, making his way over to the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand against William's forehead.

"I'm great.. N-never better.. Yup, I feel wonderful."

"Oookay.. Well, don't you really think you should rest, so we can leave early tomorrow?"

"N-nah.. I don't wanna sleep. I wanna have fun."

_"Fun?"_ This was a drastic change from earlier.

William wrapped his arms aroun the olders neck. "With you."

Wade's eyes widend. "No, no no no." He chuckled, gently unwrapping the boy's arms.

William sighed. "Not fair."

"It is. Regardless of how good you're feeling, you're still sick, and you need to settle down or it'll just get worse."

"Well, will you atleast lay next to me?"

"I don't know if that's a go-"

"Please."

The man sighed. He wished he could say no to that but saying no to Wililiam on anything was a challange.

"Fine, but you better be good."

William said nothing as he watched him go over to the other side of the bed.

With the bed being a twin, rather than a full, there was barely a few inches between them both, if that.

Not that William minded of course.

Ben tensed once the boy started snuggling against him.

"Stop that.." The outlaw didn't wish to push him away but he didn't want William to endanger his health more.

"But, I'm lonely.. And it's not fair that I get thrown in the dark because of Emma.. Besides, you know you like it."

Ben shuddered at the feel of the boy's warm breath on his neck.

"Not tonight." In what little space there was, he pushed William away from him over to it.

But, of course that wouldn't stop this stubborn kid.

William took the bravest action yet, of grabbing the man's crotch.

Ben jumped up, pushing his hand away. "Alright, what the hell's wrong with you?"

William shrugged, staring up at him. "I don't know.. I just feel really... Eh.. It's hard to describe."

Wade tilted his head, before it finally sunk in.. Either he put too much whiskey in the medicine or they mixed the wrong ingredients.

"Uh.. Well.. You just stay there. Okay?" He commanded as he held his hands out infront of him.

William gave a salute. "Yes sir!" He smirked.

"Shit." Be hissed as he backed into a shelf that so happend to have two or three books still on top, which fell down onto him.

William couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah.. Real funny." Wade rolled his eyes, walking to the door.

"Stay." He ordered once more, pointing to the boy.

"Agh. Yes.. Not like I got anywhere else to go in this shitty place anyway." The boy stated.

"Watch the language kid." The outlaw scolded before shutting the door on his way out.

He sighed deeply as he leand against the closed door.

What did he just do? He'd rather deal with the sick and miserable side of William than this new hyped up, high or drunk side.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Emma asked as she passed him on her way to her room.

"Yes." Ben growled. "He's acting funny."

"You're just now seeing that? I thought acting funny for him was to leave everything behind for an ungodly, sinful, revolting thing as chasing after you." She stated.

"You're just as ungodly and revolting with your prostitution." He retorted.

"Anway, something in that drink is making him all.. Touchy. I have to force him away and no, that is not like him."

Emma sighed. "Fine, I'll go get the stupid book."

Ben waited a good two minutes before she returned.

Emma opend the book, going through different mixtures until she found the one that she and Ben followed.

"Oh.. I see what happend.." She trailed off.

"What?" Wade looked over her shoulder.

"We weren't suppose to mix alcohol with it whatsoever." She pointed to the bottom of the page. "See? It says if you do, it will have unknown effects.. So basically, it over rides the medicine and simply makes the person drunk.. Plus you did put a lot in it."

"Well.. Who the hell writes down the dont's?"

"I don't know.. Probably one of them indians you know."

"Great.. And just what were you doing? Clearly not paying attention."

"Me? I could care less about that brat. Infact, I wish he were dead. All he does is cause problems."

"Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up.." He trailed off, turning around.

"You use to be so quiet." He finished, opening up the door to William's room.

Emma gasped. "Well I never.." Before she could finish, he were inside with the door shut.

"Women are so bitchy... Charlie tried telling me that years ago.. Just wished I listend." He sighed, glancing over to William's bed, expecting to see an overly clingy kid run up and force a hug... But, instead, William had apperently passed out.

Ben shook his head, smiling lightly.

Once again, William put him in mind of himself.

He took a moment to take off his boots and hat before quietly climbing into bed.

He wrapped an arm around William and scooted closer.

It felt nice to be this close and not have to fight off the kids current unwanted actions.

"Sweet dreams.." He softly whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead.


	7. Ch 7

Early that morning, one of the trio was up before the sun was even.. But it wasn't Ben, nor William.

Emma quietly and carefully made her way to the boy's bedroom once she was fully dressed.

She looked about in the darkness, feeling around on the dresser and shelfs, searching for one thing in particular.

The woman flinched, stopping in her tracks once she heard Ben turning in the squeaky bed and mumbling something in his sleep that she couldn't make out.

She turned, glancing at the two, disgusted at the sight.

She then looked over at the night stand on Wade's side.

It has to be there.. It wasn't anywhere else.

Emma walked over, kneeling down, searching through the drawer.

"Ah, ha.." She took out a small pouch.

"You are either so hung up over that kid.. Or just plain stupid now.. Either way, it's working in my favour." She spoke as she took out a large sum of money.

She then placed the pouch back in the drawer and stood.

"Have fun with your new pet.." She whispered sharply before walking off, slaming the door on the way out.

Emma walked out, behind the saloon where the horses were.

"Oh shut up you stupid beast." She harshly growled towards Ben's neighing horse as she mounted hers.

Within a moment, she was riding off, only catching a few curious glances from the townsfolk that were already out, about to open their business's.

* * *

Ben awoke to the sound of a door being slammed.

He quickly glanced to the side of him, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw William still there, sound a sleep.

It wasn't he who left and at that moment, that's all that really mattered.

However, when his gaze turned to the nightstand, seeing the drawer partly open, that changed.

"She didn't.." He grumbled, sitting up and opening it, taking out an empy pouch.

"That back stabing, lying bitch!" His voice roared, through the room.

William slowly came to at the sound.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, placing a hand firmly on his head, hoping to subside the pain that ran through it.

"Emma stold all my God damn money!"

The boy whinched at the tone. "Emma? No! Must've been some local folk. Emma's an angel." The teen taunted.

Ben huffed. "Fine, if you wanna be funny, be funny. Let's see what you say when you're hungry."

William sighed, sitting up slowly. "I feel like shit and you're complaining over something you could've avoided from the start." He yawned.

Ben took a deep breath. "Get dressed."

"Why? We got all this time together.. Let's just take a moment to relax."

Wade glared at him. "Now, I know your pa didn't raise you to have that attitude. Besides, we need to go before Emma runs into them and gives us away."

William rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed. "The posse is probably back tracking all the way to Bisbee by now."

"Don't underestimate them, especially since Dan's with them."

William stared at him for a moment, before putting his trousers on.

"He won't allow them to catch up.." He trailed off, tucking his shirt in.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Ben asked, now calm as he too started to fully dress.

William sat back down on the bed as he put his boots on. "He loves me.. He doesn't want to see me die.." He trailed off again.

"That's not a positive tone.. Not having regrets are you?" The outlaw questioned, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Nah.. I made my own path.. And I won't look back."

Ben glanced over at him. "Do you miss him?"

William chuckled at first. "I've only been gone a few days.."

"True. But, he's your father.. He created you.. Raised you.." He paused.

"Even though I was a kid.. Younger than you even.. And my father got shot.. I missed him. He wasn't the best of men but he was my dad and I was proud to call him that.. So, the day he died, I was already missing him."

William looked down, thinking.

Was Wade really opening up to him? He would think that not even Charlie knew this side when he was with the man.

"Yeah.. I miss him.."

"It's not too late William.. You can go, tell them you were forced against your will.. You can go be with him again." The outlaw suggested.

William smiled lightly. "I love my dad.. And I miss him but.. Like I said, I made my own path." He leaned in closer.

"With the one person I look up to most and I'm not turning my back on you, even if you would do different."

He placed a light kiss to the olders cheek.

"We'll get to Mexico.. Together. And we'll never have to worry about the law there." He smiled sweetly.

"Someone's certainly being nice today."

"Well, I finally got what I wanted.. It's just the two of us."

Ben smiled. "And so it will stay that way." He stood. "Well, we better get going."

William nodded, grabbing his hat and putting it on as he followed his leader out.

"Say, I'm not still not feeling so good.. How about you let me ride with you?" William asked once out by their horses.

Wade shook his head, smiling. "Nope, you'll make it."

"Fine be cruel and risk my health." William frowned childishly, trying to get his way still as he climbed onto his horse.

"You'll be fine.. If we get out of this dump that is."

"Whataya mean?" William wasn't exactly fully focused when they arrived, therefore he had no idea about the piled up bodies.. And Ben wished to keep it that way.

"Nothin' we just need to go." He simply answered.

"Okay, fine.. This place stinks to high heaven anyway." William spoke before his horse begun forward.

Ben followed beside him.

* * *

It didn't take Emma long to arrive in the town they were previously at.

However, what awaited for her wasn't what she expected nor wanted.

"Shit!" She hissed to herself once she seen Dan and the posse in the distance.

She turned around, hoping to leave unseen.

"Emma!" She heard a voice call out.

She glared down for a moment before slowly turning back around to see a gun pointing her way.

"Why don't you come on over?" The man asked.

Emma glanced over at Dan, who gave a simple nod of encouragement.

Emma's gaze went from one man to the other as he slowly approached them.

"And here I thought you would be the last to betray Ben Wade.. How does it feel to turn your back on the one you love?" Clearly one of the younger men were trying to get under her skin.

"Can it Gregory, you don't know shit of what's between me and Ben."

"Whoa.. Easy there.. What'd he do? Toss you aside after getting what he wanted again?"

Emma gave a low, irritated growl. "Actually.. I left him." She kept a firm stare on him.

"Not that he would need me.." She looked over at Dan, a light smirk playing on her lips. "Now that he has William to tend to his EVERY need.." She trailed off. "When he's well that is."

Dan's eyes widend. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

"Oh.. If only I could say yes.. But I'm afraid I would be lying."

"Why? Tell me what's going on!" He demanded.

"Where are they?" An older lawman asked.

"And why should I tell you, Luis?"

"It's that or your life. We could arrest you and hang you for your betrayel on us.. Or, kill you here.. But you're not who we're looking for.. Tell us where Ben is and you walk out of here." He stated raising a sawed off, aiming at her.

Emma swallowed hard. "He's in the next town over.. Bandit's Get Away. I would hurry if I were you." She didn't think twice about ratting them out.

She cared nothing for William and whatever remorse she felt for Ben was forced deep within her now.

"Thank you darling." Gregory smiled, lowering his pistol.

Luis done the same. "Let's move out!" He ordered.

"Are we really just going to let her go?" Dan asked as Emma rode off.

"For now." Luis answered.

Dan sighed, following beside him.

"Say, Dan.. You wouldn't happen to know what she ment when she remarked about William, would you?" Gregory questioned.

Dan tensed. "No.. Not at all." He answered.

"You know we don't take kindly to queers." The man stated.

"And that's what has me wondering why the hell you're still here." Another smarted off with.

"Shut up Frank!" Gregory growled.

"You both shut up, leave Dan alone. We have a God damn job to do for Christ sakes." Luis stated, annoyed.

The two obeyed and Dan wasn't further bugged.

* * *

It was now evening, William and Ben were now passing through a forest to better cover their tracks.

"I-never mind.." William dropped his sentence suddenly, gaining the outlaw's attention anyway.

"Yes?" Wade asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Nothing." William answered. However, his body had different to say.

The teen blushed lightly at the sound of his stomach growling.

"You're hungry?"

William nodded.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

The younger shrugged. "Outlaws don't complain."

Ben had to laugh. "You're joking?.. Charlie bitched and moaned all the time!"

"Yeah.. But you don't.. You haven't eaten in two days.. Been taking care of me.. Dealing with Emma.. All with a wounded hand and I only heard one complaint.." He trailed off.

"You're tough.. Charlie wasn't. I want to be like you."

Ben glanced down at his hand firstly. Truth be told, he forgot about that.

"Boy, don't try to be like anyone but yourself. That is why you're here with me, isn't it?"

"I guess.. But.. I want to be somebody to remember.." He looked down.

Ben gently, but firmly gripped the boy's chin, forcing him to look back up at him. "You are somebody to remember. You're a remarkable young man.. You're full of life and very bright." He paused, letting his hand rest on William's shoulder.

"Plus you're already gonna go down in history. I bet someone's already writing a book about you and Dan's past adventure with me.. And they'll write another, telling of how William Evans, son of the hero, Dan Evans, ran off with some brutal outlaw, facing danger with each passing day." Wade smiled.

William lightly returned it. "You think so?"

Ben nodded. "I know so. Now, come on, let's go find dinner." He started forward again.

William gladly followed.

The sooner they found something, anything, the better.

* * *

An hour had passed, of William and Ben just sitting behind a old dead tree, waiting for the slightest sign of game.

"There." William whispered, pointing over to where he spotted a pretty good sized buck.

"Good eye." Ben smiled.

William raised his pistol, taking aim.

It wasn't a hunting gun, not by a long shot, but it's all they had aside from Wade's.

Ben watched, seeing the boy hesitate.

"Relax.." He lightly gripped the boy's wrist. "And raise the gun a bit more." He guided the other's hand where he wanted.

"Alright, now shoot." He let go.

William gulped, he was even more nervous now.

"Shoot kid!" Wade hissed.

William pulled back on the trigger, firing.

However, his shot missed, startling the deer.

"Give me that!" Ben jerked the revolver away, swiftly aiming at the chest and shooting before the deer took off.

"Whoa.." William knew he was fast but he didn't think he was that fast!

"Go get it." The outlaw's command was emotionless, erasing anything good William felt.

The teen sighed as he begun making his way to where the buck laid.

It was a struggle to pick the coraspe up but he done no complaining as he carried out his order.

Wade stood, following him over to a large rock, where William laid the deer.

Ben took out a knife. "Skin it."

William took the knife, but wasn't quiet sure where to start.

"Just like a cow.. Ain't nothing differen't.." He mumbled, about ready to start.

"No it ain't." The older male took the knife back. "Watch and learn, 'cause I'm only gonna show you this one time." He stated.

William, not wanting to further disappoint, dared not to take his eyes off of his leaders actions.

"Know how to cook this?"

Finally, something William knew well.

"Yes." He nodded with a smile.

"Had to do all the cookin' whe-"

"Don't wanna hear all that." And disappointment slamed against William once more.

Ben gave a whistle for his horse, which appeared within seconds.

He took out the old shirt he had brung along in his saddle bag and begun wrapping the best parts of the deer in it.

"Alright, let's go." He tossed the meat over his shoulder, grabbed the stallions reins and started forward.

William followed in silence.

* * *

By now, another hour or two had passed, William was sitting where the camp was set, tending to his job of prepairing the dinner.

But Wade wasn't with him.

The outlaw had wondered off earlier without any question from William.

The boy didn't much care. After his shoot and miss, Ben acted different and William didn't wish to be near him when all he would be seen as was disappointment.

The teen sighed, leaning back against his horses saddle that he took off earlier.

He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to relax.

The food wouldn't be done for a while, and he decided he would take a small nap in that time period.

By time Ben returned, night was already starting to set in.

And more importantly.. Animals that preferred the onyx sky over the soft blue, was starting to surface, and he was about to be greeted by one..

As he approached the camp, his horse begun acting up right away.

This was odd. Rarely did the stallion act up for him.

"Whoa boy." Wade tried calming the horse but he wasn't having it.

The creature reared up, neighing in an attempt for Ben to not go further.

"Easy!" He exclaimed, not giving up either.

The stallion took a few steps back before pawing at the ground, shaking it's head.

"This is ridiculous!" Wade growled as he climbed down, taking the reins and forcing the horse to follow him.

The outlaw only stopped, when in view of the campsight.

His eyes widend and his mouth dropped at the sight of a bear near the fire, finishing off the last of the meat that had been drug away.

His stunned gaze followed the beast as it made it's way over to a certain sleeping teenager.

That's all it took to knock Wade out of his previous state.

"William!" He yelled, taking his revolver out of it's holder.

The boy awoke, to see the creature staring him directly in the eye.

"Wha-ah!" He exclaimed, causing the bear to roar out.

William's every nerve screamed to move but all he could do was stare up at the animal in shock.

The bear stood on it's hind legs, snarling, getting ready for it's attack on him.

The teen closed his eyes, prepairing for the worst.

But, a shot was fired, slowly regaining the boy's attention.

William watched as the beast fell to the ground.

Ben put the Hand of God away and quickly approached where William was.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" He asked as he kneeled down beside the trembling boy.

William didn't say a thing. His mind was racing from what just happend and thinking he only disappointed Ben further.

However, instead of screaming, cussing or showing any signs of anger, Wade wrapped his arms around William, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"There's not a thing to be scared of now.. I'm here to protect you." The man's words were soft and sincere but that hardly reached William's mind.

"I've been nothing but a failure and a burden to you.." William mumbled, looking down.

Ben frowned. He hadn't realized how his attitude effected the kid.

He sighed, this boy deserved none of the negativity he had been getting lately.

"You know that ain't nothing but nonesense." Ben spoke, looking down at his partner in crime.

"Yes it is.. I can't even shoot a deer. You're better off on your own.. Instead of having some stupid kid to look after." William still couldn't bring himself to look at the older.

"Stop being so hard on yourself.. You're a fine boy.. And I wouldn't wanna have anyone else by my side."

William finally lookd up. "You're not just lying are you?" He asked, unsure.

Wade chuckled, shaking his head. "I would never lie to you."

Even if William somewhat disbelieved him, the words brung comfort and a smile to his face.

"Come on, let's go take care of that bear before something else shows up."

William nodded, standing up.

Ben stood after and the two begun the work of dragging the body off.

* * *

"Well, well.. Looks like Emma gave us the run around." Gregory spoke, after the posse's search in Bandit's Get Away.

"We don't know that. Dan's still checking in the inn." Frank put in.

And just then, Dan walked out of the saloon.

"Have any luck?" Luis questioned.

"I asked around and they left this morning.. By now they could already be two towns ahead of us."

"God damnit! We'll never catch them like this!" Luis growled.

Dan said nothing, a small part of him wishing they didn't.

"From here on out, there won't be any stopping. We're letting those two get too far ahead of us." Luis added, continuing onward.

"But we won't be able to see shit in this darkness." Frank stated.

"If we wait, they will only gain more of an advantage over us. We need to put more ground behind us boys!" Luis turned his gaze back to Dan. "Right Dan?"

It took a moment for the rancher to answer. "I reckon he's got a good point there.." He followed behind the mans horse.

The others sighed and done their fair share of complaining but continued on anyway.


	8. Ch 8

Days later, William and Ben arrived in the last stop on their way to Mexico.

"Finally, an actual town that's liveable." The boy remarked as they entered the town which seemed even fancier than Bisbee.

Wade glanced around, noticing the locals strange glances and stares.. Clearly they suspected something.

"Yeah.. Just don't over step your bounderies here, we don't wanna cause no trouble." He stated.

"Okay."

"Come on, let' sfind something to eat."

William nodded, following him.

Now that they were back in a town, the choices of food that ran through the boy's mind seemed endless. It was enough to make him drool if he dwelled on them long enough.

"What the hell's a cafee?" William asked, missing on the pronunciation of the word he seen on one of the buildings.

Ben laughed.

"What?" The boy growled.

"It's called a cafe and it's a place where people go to... To drink tea, eat fancy desserts and talk with their friends.. Mainly women go there. I reckon." Not that he's ever been in one.

He got his information from girls in other states.

"Well forgive me.. I haven't ever been out of Bisbee until you came around." He sighed.

"What a shame.. Such an adventureous boy.. But you've never even been away from home."

William rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. Well.. I guess that's gonna change soon when we finally reach Mexico." He smiled, finally.

Ben returned it. "That's right.. Kid, you're gonna have a lot of things to see and learn with me."

"Nothing could excite William more..

Well, one other thing could but, that was far from his mind right now.. All he could think of was all the adventures yet to come..

That and food.

"Here we are." Ben climbed off of his horse, infront of a restaurant.

The teen looked up, reading the sign. "Whoa, Bisbee doesn't have one of these!" He said in amazement.

"Bisbee doesn't have a lot of things because they aren't moving forward. They're staying in the past." Wade looked down, his own words reminding him of when he and Dan where at he bridle suite.

"Are you alright?" William questioned, now standing infront of Ben.

The outlaw shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on." He casually wrapped an arm around the teen as they walked inside the place.

William looked around, taking in the sight and smell. "Did I just die and go to heaven?" He asked himself.

Ben chuckled softly as he led the boy to a table.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked, moments after they sat down.

"Hmm, whataya have beautiful?"

William rolled his eyes at Wade's flirty attempt to impress her.

"Well, we got a little bit of everything.." She trailed off, before explaining to him some of the dishes they served, then gave a sweet smile.

"It all sounds delicious.. Just bring us one of everything you got." Ben joked.

"What? That doesn't sound half bad." William stated amongst the twos laughter.

Wade glanced over at him momentarily, before turning his attention back to her. "We'll take the finest you have."

William's eyes widend. What could that be?

His mind was racing through the possibilities.

"Sure thing hun." The woman smiled, writing it down before walking away.

William growled softly, noticing how he was watching her every movement when she left.

"Somethings never change, I guess." He sighed.

"What?" Ben asked, looking back over at him.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." The boy turned his gaze out the window next to them.

Ben sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Boy.. I don't know which is more complicated.. You or women."

"Well, apperently you like that, 'cause you're eyeing every woman that crosses your path." He stated, keeping his gaze where it was at.

"Not getting jealous are you?"

William growled, finally glancing his way. "Why would I be jealous? You're nothing worth being jealous over." Of course, that was far from truth but he did not care, he was too annoyed to care and as if William Evans would EVER admit to jealousy.

Wade smirked, like usual, he had an idea of how to bring William out of such a mood.

William flinched at the feel of the olders boot rubbing against his leg under the table cloth.

"Stop that!" He hissed.

"You know.. It's all just an act... I don't have the slightest bit of interest in these girls.. I just gotta keep up apperences.." Ben trailed off.

"I don't care.. Just.. Back off." William warned.

"That's a lie and you know it. You're just dying for my attention."

William glared. "Now is not the time for this." He spoke, giving a kick to the other.

Ben growled, clenching his fist. "You little bastard.."

"I warned you." William stated, not caring at all for the pain he caused the outlaw.

"Just wait.."

William laughed. "You won't do shit."

"Watch your tongue boy." Wade scolded, just as the waitress approached once more.

William rolled his eyes. Again, it was all about impressing her.

"Here you go gentlemen." She placed a plate on each side, filled with a steak, 3 chicken wings, corn, mashed potatos and gravy.. And something William had yet to encounter.

"What is that?" He asked, poking at what looked like cake with a layer of some strange white topping.

The waitress chuckled. "That there's coconut cake."

The teen raised a brow. He'd never heard of it.

"Just became popular in these parts not long ago. Go on, take a bit. It's really good." She encouraged.

William hesitated for a moment.

"It ain't gonna kill you boy." Ben spoke.

William gave a glare his way, before cutting a piece and placing it in his mouth.

"It's alright.. I've had better tasting desserts." William's criticism disappointed the waitress.

"You're the first to say that.." She placed a glass of water infront of him and a bottle of beer infront of Ben.

"Don't mind him, he's just picky." Ben just had to do that..

"I'am not." William grumbled before continuing on with his meal.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The woman asked, staring down at the outlaw.

"Uh.. No, don't think we've met before." He didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah.. I think I've seen you before. What's your name?" She continued on.

"Uh.." Ben looked to William, who only shrugged.

He wasn't about to bail him out of this.

"Henry." Wade finally answered.

William had to look down, in order not to laugh.

"Oh.. Then, I reckon we haven't met." The waitress's words were a big relief.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your meal." She turned, walking off.

"Damn.. How many women have you been with.. Henry?" William just had to get some fun out of this.

Ben sighed of irritation. "Too many for your mind to comprehend." Wrong choice of words.

"Really? Wow.. Sounding like my pa much?... I might just second guess not turning my back on you.. Sure seems like that's all you're doing with me."

Ben, in a flash, was right in his face. "Turn your back on me and you're dead. You can leave any damn time you wish, just don't give anything away. Understood?"

"Yes.." The boy simply answered, hiding all sense of fear that had surfaced in him.

"Good." Wade sat back down, ignoring the suspicious stares of the others inside the building.

* * *

"They're not here either. They haven't even been here." Frank announced, coming out of yet another saloon of yet another town.

"See, I told you they must've took to the woods to better hide their tracks." Gregory stated.

"But no.. We just had to do things Dan's way." He added.

Luis looked over at Dan suspiciously. "You're not giving us the run around are you?"

The rancher had to force a calm apperence on his face. But inside, the question was nerve wrecking.

Yes, he was but they could never know that.

"Of course not, just figured William wouldn't have tolerated the woods more than one night."

"He's your son, am I correct?"

Dan had no idea where he were going with this.

"Yeah."

"Then he should be able to tolerate anything. I know you didn't raise no sissy of a boy, Dan."

True, William was tough, and smart.. And stubborn..

That thought made Dan both smile then frown.

His boy.. First born.. The one that was a splitting image of him.. The only one that stayed.. And yet, he let him run off with currently the most wanted man alive.. How pathetic on his part.

"If you're protecting them, you will go to jail with your son." Luis's words were harsh.

"I ain't protecting him.. He's his own man now who will have to own up to what he has done." Dan hid his emotions well.

"Good choice of words." Luis replied, before glancing at the others. "Let's get a move on! We've yet again lost valuble time." He stated, moving forward.

The rest followed, with Dan in the back this time.

* * *

That night, after getting somethings from the store, with William's money of course, the two were ready to check into a hotel.

As Ben was checking in, William noticed a wanted poster on the wall, of yours truely.

He gave a tug on Ben's coat.

Ben only glanced over, knowing damn well it was of himself.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar.." The worker mumbled.

Wade looked back his way. "So everyone says.. But I'm afraid I've never been here to these parts before." Ben replied simply.

The man took a closer look, it sinking in after a moment.

"My Lord! You're Ben Wade!" He exclaimd.

William's eyes widend.

What were they to do now?

Ben placed more coins on the desk. "Alittle something to clear your memory and keep your mouth shut."

"Sir, are you bribing me?"

"Yes, I'am."

"As if that's going t-" In the blink of an eye, the Hand of God was pointed in his face.

"You will keep your mouth shut, or.. You will die." Wade warned.

"Y-yes sir." The man took the extra coins.

"Come on William." Wade ordered, once he was handed their key.

William quietly followed the other upstairs.

"Wow.. Fancy.." William spoke once in the room.

It was more up to date than the bridel suite was.. Then again, more than a year had passed since then.. But still, more places were not as advanced as others though.

Ben smiled faintly. "I figured our last night in Arizona should be special."

The teen crossed his arms. "Special? As if I'd believe you'd do such a thing after earlier." He remarked.

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry.. All I ever do is hurt or scare you don't I?"

"Yes." William growled. "And you should be damn ashamed."

"What if I said I'am?"

The boy laughed. "As if. Ben Wade feels nothing. He's all about himself, doesn't care about anyone else."

"Alright, if you choose to believe such a lie.. Fine." Ben turned his back to the boy.

"What the? You can't just do that! Y-you're suppose to change my mind, not turn away! What kind of man are you!? This proves my point fur-" He was cut off when Ben suprised him with a hug.

"Hey! How dare you? Release me!" William grumbled, trying to wiggle his way out of Wade's strong grip, but failed.

"I think not.. I believe it's time I focus on you and only you tonight."

William blushed once he was picked up by the older.

"I-if you think this is gonna change anything, you're dead wrong." He tried to protest.

"Drop the stubborn attitude for tonight.." Ben trailed off, gently laying him back on the clean bed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The teen asked as Wade took off his then William's hats, sitting them aside.

"Stop worrying gorgeous." Ben smiled.

Before William could say anything, Ben had already placed his lips to the boys.. And William was won over.

The teen opend his mouth in a soft moan, allowing the others tongue to easily enter.

No sooner than it did, were William's arms wrapped around Ben's neck.

William, who was previously beyond frustrated and hurt, was just in a complete opposite state.

But like must things relating to the outlaw, the kiss ended too quickly.

"And here we go.." William complained.

Ben smirked. "You need to learn patience." He stated as he gave a rub to the youngers crotch.

William groaned at the words and quick contact.

Ben was determined to keep him waiting on what he wanted, so it seemed.

Wade moved down, at the end of the bed.

William propped up on his hands, watching, wondering what was to come next.

It was an intentionally slow pace, but eventually Wade had the boy's boots and socks off and in the floor.

This is what he's been wanting.. Dying to do since the first day of William's illness.

William lightly blushed when Ben had lifted up his foot and begun taking in the scent with deep inhales.

This certainly was new to the teen.. Just how much did Ben know when it came to this type of situation?

His blush grew and a low moan unconciously escaped him as the outlaw ran his tongue along the soul of his foot.

The sensation was new.. Wonderful..

Ben's tongue could work wonders on any part of his body though.

Shivers traveled through the younger as that tongue he loved so much went inbetween his toes.

But as if Ben would stop there..

William gasped softly when the outlaw had took one of his toes in his mouth and begun sucking on it.

William leaned back, allowing lusty moans to leave his throat.

This was great and all.. But his mind wondered to another use for Wade's mouth.

He blushed deeply at the thought.

That was new.. And by far the sinfuliest but most desireable thing he had came up with.

Just as Ben was going for the boy's other foot, William sat up.

"That'll be enough of that." He spoke, smirking lightly.

Wade raised a brow. This was unlike William to take charge.

"What's going on in that brain of yours now?"

William draped his arms around the man's neck, as he leaned in close.

"It's not just what's going on up there.." He held his smirk.

"I see.." The oldest returned the smirk as his hand traveled down the teen's slim figure, stopping at his crotch.

"Just started and it's already up.." He chuckled low.

"What can I say? I'm a very exciteable boy." William tried his hardest to keep a calm apperence, rather then giving Ben the satisfaction of seeing how much his desire burned so quick..

But that was tough. Every little single nerve in him begged to do something, anything to get the contact he needed.. Even if it were just grinding against the older's hand.

However, he restrained himself from that, knowing he would get something better if he didn't give in.

"And just what can I do to excite you more?"

William leaned in close to the mans ear. "What you done to my foot.. Do that, just else where." He didn't have the slightest idea of how to put this.

The rough and tough outlaw could've wilted like a delicate flower right then and there as soon as William's warm breath brushed against his skin like the finest silk that could be found.

Could've.. But he wasn't going to lose himself yet.

"Where exactly?" The older questioned, smirking.

Hell no! William wasn't going to say it. Hell, he didn't know what to say to be honest.

"You know exactly where." The teen growled, his lust coating the words.

Ben pushed him back, his hands resting on William's hips as he faced him once more.

"Oh, but my dear boy.. That is your job.. Not mine."

The hell if it was.

As if William Evans would take anything else aside from what he wanted.

Ben watched, as the boy begun undoing his shirt.

"Mm.. Now that's what I want to see."

William smiled as Wade's hands traveled along his body. "I bet.." Was the words that followed his action of laying back.

Ben smirked, about to move inbetween William's legs, until he closed them.

"Nope.. Not getting anything until I get what I want first."

Wade sighed. "I can't win, can I?"

William shook his head, smiling that sweet, innocent smile Ben loved so much.

"Fine then.. But you owe me."

William shrugged. Like he cared right now.

He wasn't giving thought to anything, just letting his feelings guide his actions now.

Ben easily spread the boys legs, making his place inbetween them.

Like with everything else, Ben took his sweet time undoing the boys trousers.

William moaned of relief once the pants and undergarments were gone.

Of course, Ben wouldn't just dive in..

No, he simply trailed kisses along the youngers inner thigh to start with.

William groaned low, wishing he would speed things up.

Ben smirked, glancing his way as he nuzzled against that wonderfully soft skin that could only be found on this perfect boy.. No one else.. Only his lover.

"Behave, or you'll get nothing." He spoke, leaning down.

Wade took the boy's erection in his hand and stroked it, earning a whimper.

It wasn't yet what William truely wanted but it was helping.

Ben then leand in further, and took it deep in his mouth, making his lover gasp.

Oh yes.. This was as wonderful as William thought, and then some.

The teen's ecstacy filled moans were like music to the older's ears.. How he loved this side of William most of all.

Ben grabbed ahold of his legs, pulling him down further, making the boy give more of a whimper than a moan.

Every touch of his hands, every tease of his tongue took William further into the lust filled world he loved.

He would've never guessed something so wrong could feel so right, until now.

His grip on the sheets tightend as the minute dragged on.

I wouldn't be much longer now..

As much as Ben wanted to have the full taste of him again, he pulled back at the last moment, earning a growl from the kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" William asked, his irritation clearly showing in his voice, and glare.

Wade simply smiled at first, before moving back up to place a kiss to William's lips.

"It isn't gonna kill you to wait."

"Agh.. It sure feels like it will. Besides, I've been waiting long enough while you had your fun with Em-" Ben cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Don't say it. I don't wish to hear that name." He ordered softly.

"Tonight's not about her or anyone else.. Just you.. The only person I'll ever truely desire."

Those words would've normally went unnoticed but right now, William would've believed anything.

"O..Okay." The boy rested his case, blushing lightly.

Wade smiled. "Good." He backed up somewhat.

William watched as the outlaw started unbuttoning his shirt.

This was the very first time he would get to see what Ben's entire self looked like..

The tension of watching those fingers undo one button each at a slow pace both annoyed and excited William.

After all, since day one of seeing Wade, he wondered what it was like under all those clothes.

As Ben slipped the shirt off, the teen's blush grew.

The older was more than perfection in his eyes..

Ben's toned chest and abdoman was something he'd hoped to see but never really expected of a man his age.

"Whoa.. For an old man.. You ain't so bad."

Ben growled softly. "I ain't old." He placed yet again another kiss to William's lips.

"I've proved that before and I'll do it again. He spoke, nipping at the teen's lip playfully.

In moments like this, Wade was a lot more care free, no longer easy to anger.. It was as if he was a whole nother person.

Little did William know, he was the only one that got this softer side of the man.

William's gaze went down once the outlaw was removing the only thing left, his pants.

Of course, he already knew what to expect there.. But it didn't change the fact that his face flushed deep red at the sight of the mans cock.

"This isn't gonna hurt like before, will it?" He asked, now glancing up at the other.

It took Wade a moment or so to answer.

He focused his full attention back on William after stroking his erection to full hardness. "Wish I could tell you differen't kid."

Before another word could escape the boy's lips, he was raised up and turned around, now on his hands and knees.

"What the hell?" He asked, suprised.

"Thought I'd try something different tonight." The outlaw brung him further back towards him.

William felt as if he were nothing to Ben.. He was jerked around as if he were weightless.

"What if I don't want different?"

"You got what you wanted.. Now it's my turn." William could sense the smirk in his voice.

He was going to attempt a further protest.. However, all that left his throat was a growl through clenched teeth, at the feel of the olders sex organ being inserted in him.

Even when Wade stopped, giving him time to get use to it again, the boy's fingers remained tightly gripped around the sheet.

This was no different that last time.. And he only hoped Ben could hit the same spot as before that gave him his most pleasure.

Ben pulled the collar of William's shirt back, leaning over to lightly place kisses on his neck, down to his shoulder, pulling his shirt further back as he went.

William couldn't keep a girlish moan from escaping.

The man's lips were heaven against his sensitive flesh.

Ben smiled against his skin once the boy had loosend up.

"That's it gorgeous." For some reason, the pet name nearly made William melt..

Never in his lfie had he been called any nearly as sweet as it until he met Ben.

However, William's butterflies in the stomach feeling disappeard as Wade's thrusts began, bringing whimpers out of the teenager.

"Sh.. You're okay.. Just stay relaxed." Ben commanded softly, running his hands down the boy's sides, firmly resting them on his hips under his shirt.

Instead of arguing that he couldn't this time, William took the pain, hoping the pleasure was soon to follow.

But, as the minutes dragged on, it didn't look like that was going to happen.. On his end atleast.

Judging by the low moans and groans that now came from the man behind him, Wade had to be enjoying himself.

The increase of the outlaws movements only proved that to be further true.

"That hurts!" William finally let the harsh growl leave him.

Ben stopped, staring back into the glare of the other momentarily.

"Alright.. If you don't like how I'm doing things.. Let's see what you can do." He removed himself from William, gaining a hiss from the boy.

"Me, what the hell can I do?" William continued to glare down at the older who was now laying beside him.

"C'mere." Ben grabbed ahold of the boy's arm, jerking him over.

"Don't be so rough." William complained.

"Sorry." Did Wade just apologize for it?

That was something no one else could get, but William wasn't just anyone. He had an advantage over Ben..

When they were alone, he could bring the ruthless outlaw to be someone rather caring.

"I'm putting you in control now.. So, saddle up beautiful." Wade smirked.

THe boy's eyes widend. "I don't know what to do!" He wasn't exactly fond of this.

Ben was now rubbing the boys inner thigh. "Don't worry.. It'll come naturally.. And what doesn't, I'll help guide you along."

William blushed lightly. "What if I do... Something wrong?"

"Doesn't matter. No one is perfect at this until they've had a lot of experience.. Not even I was." That was comforting.. But it also made William's mind wonder else where..

Like, how old was Wade when he started having sexual relations with people.. Who was it with? Was it a man or woman? He'd have to ask later if he didn't forget.

The teen took a deep breath before climbing over the outlaw.

"You should know what to do next."

William gulped, he didn't wish to experience the same pain as before.

"It'll be okay.. Remember last time?" Ben ran a hand gently down the boy's cheek.

William nodded.

"Okay.. Good.. It'll be just like that."

Oh yes, William longed for that feeling.

The boy raised up, in order to reinsert the man's cock into him.

Ben expected to hear yet again a whimper, however this time William gave a rather pleased moan.

Finally.

Wade smirked. "See?" He placed his hands back on the boys hips.

"Mm.. That's much better.."

Desire.. That's exactly what Ben wanted to hear and William wanted to feel.

"Now, just move."

William didn't need to be told that twice.

He was craving that sweet addictive ecstacy feeling, which only grew stronger each time he moved against the older.

Wades occassional moans let him know he was doing everything as should be.

William placed his hands on Wades chest, to better steady himself and just to get a feel of the mans muscles.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle once at the blush on the boys face.

William was just like a girl.. But that was okay.. Ben loved that about him.. He loved everything about William.

That made the outlaw himself blush.

Was he in love?.. With this kid? That was proving hard to accept most of all but just as hard to deny as well.

William leand in, placing a loving kiss to the others lips, suprising Ben.

Loving.. Wade didn't particularly like that.. Thus causing him to turn William's sweet, innocent kiss into a more lusty one once he slipped his tongue in the youngers mouth.

It wasn't against William's liking though.

He closed his eyes, moaning softly.

He didn't so little as fight for dominance.. He enjoyed having Wade be in control of that.

Ben gave a lick to William's lips after ending their kiss.

But he wasn't done yet.. There was one thing left he craved but hadn't went for, until now.

Before William could guess what was happening, the man had raised up, bringing William with him.

The boy looked up at him, suprised as he now sat in the outlaw's lap.

"Continue on." Ben ordered.

William nodded and wrapped his arms around the older's neck as he once again moved against him.

Wade in turn placed an arm around his waist, and pulled the shirt half way off of his shoulder with his free hand.

He leaned in, nuzzling against the perfect flesh, taking in the teens scent.

It wasn't the best of smells, but it was Williams, therefore he felt he couldn't get enough of it.

William tilted his head further to the side, allowing his lover better access.

A shudder traveled through him at the feel of Ben's tongue running from his shoulder, back to his neck, leaving a warm trail of saliva behind.

But of course, that wasn't what Ben was going for.

William's nails dug deep into Ben's shoulder blades once the man's teeth sunk in his neck, earning the outlaw a gasp.

"Mmgh.." A girlish moan echoed through the room as Wade begun sucking up a mark.

To add to the boy's pleasure, Ben took Williams erection back into his free hand, stroking it as he sucked harder on the boys neck.

That was it, William couldn't get any deeper into his world of desire and passion.

"There now, if some crazy mexicana woman tries anything with you.. She'll see you're already owned." Ben joked, smiling back up at his blushing rebel.

"Some people won't go for that, I'm sure." William barely got the words out.

"If they know what's good for 'em, they will." Ben placed a quick kiss to William's lips.

"You're my propery and mine alone, gorgeous. He smiled.

William didn't argue like last time.

Infact, he enjoyed hearing that..

He was Wade's.. Thus he had to be treasured by the man.. He wasn't meaningless.

"You can go faster.. If you want." Ben was starting to get use to the boys pace.

William was knocked out of his thoughts by Ben's words.

He listend, increasing the speed of his movement.

In turn, he was rewarded by Ben's own speed of his hand increasing.

Just like last time, the tension of his release approaching was getting the best of him.

Each passing second was torture and pleasure both.

The outlaw smirked at the deeper, louder moans coming from his young lover.

He knew just as well as William that his release wasn't far away.. And he also knew how to push the boy further over the edge.

Ben rested his hand around the end of his cock, rubbing what was definitely the most sensitive part, the tip of the boys sex organ with his thumb.

William whimpered, grinding against Wade faster without a second thought, earning a groan from Ben.

However, the outlaw wouldn't lose himself just yet.. Nor was he going to allow William to either.

Just as the teen was so very near to his full orgasm, Wade released his grip.

Not again!

"Wha-" Before William could finish his complaint, Ben had shoved a finger, that was now covered with some of the boy's liquid, in his mouth.

William made a disgusted face once he got the taste of well.. Himself.

"Eww.. I taste horrible.."

Ben pulled his finger out, smiling. "Mm.. I disagree. You taste wonderful." He inserted his finger in his own mouth, licking off what was left before moving to the others.

He then moved his hand back on the boy's dick, continuing what was started earlier.

It didn't take long this time, for neither.

Even though Ben wasn't moaning nearly as much as William was, he was still close.

William's nails were further dug into Wades flesh, as he burried his face in the mans neck to better lower the volume of his moan once he released onto his lovers hand and stomach.

Even though William was now panting, a clear sign he was tired, Wade wasn't finished yet.

He laid the boy back down on the bed, not breaking contact.

It only took a few more thrusts before the outlaw had reached his limit.

His body shuddered as he released deep into his lover.

William gave a hiss once the older pulled out of him.

"C'mere gorgeous." Wade wrapped an arm around William, pulling him closer once he had laid beside the boy.

William willingly snuggled further into the older.

All negativity felt before didn't exist at this moment.

Things were silent, until William's fingers begun to walk along Ben's chest. "I was never taught to believe in luck.. But, I reckon I'm pretty lucky to have such a handsome man as you."

Ben chuckled. "Now you're soundin' too much like a girl.

William looked up at him.. With that cute, innocent stare, almost winning Wade over right then and there. "It's true."

"Okay kid.. Now, I think you should get some sleep. We gotta leave early tomorrow.. Mexico dear boy!"

William was took by suprise at Ben's tone of voice.

Was he actually excited?

William had never seen this in him.. Not this excitement.

Hell, William hadn't seen that kind of excitement in anyone that he knew, except when he had Mark around.

"Okay." Was William's first, simple reply.

"I.." He hesitated.

"Hmm?" Wade asked, now running his hand through William's sweaty hair.

"Well.. I love you." He had said it before, yes.. But this time he longed to hear it back, more than anything.

Ben's hand stopped, when a sigh escaped him.

William knew, that instant he wouldn't hear what he wished for.

"You know, I'm very fond of y-" The boy interupted him.

"I know what you're going to say.. There's no need to waste your breath." William backed away from him.

"William, don't be like that." The outlaw placed a hand on his shoulder.

William said nothing, instead he turned, his back now facing the other.

"Wi-"

"Goodnight." Came the boy's harsh cut off.

Ben frowned, taking his hand off of the teen's shoulder.

"Goodnight kid.." He turned, pulling the blanket further up over him.

* * *

Honestly.. I'm so proud of this chapter..

Like.. I've never wrote such scene as great as this..

I could actually feel the passion as I wrote it and retyped it.

This isn't sex, it's not yaoi, it's just simply pure intimacy.. Emotion.. Bonding.. In my view, for once, this goes beyond the definition of sex.

This is the first I've ever took such pride in something I've wrote..


	9. Ch 9

The following morning, Ben awoke when the sun had begun shining through the window.

He gave a yawn as he glanced over his shoulder.. Only to find that William wasn't even there by him.

"William?" He questioned, starting to worry right away.

Where was the boy?

Ben got up, wrapping the sheet around him.

"What are you doing?" William's voice suddenly asked, once he caught sight of the man.

Wade stopped by the door in the room that was open to what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Um.. Nothing.. What are you doing?" As if Wade was going to admit he were worried.

"Well, I'm taking a bath, as you can see." William simply stated, leaning back against the tub.

"I could really get use to this.." He smiled.

This place was beyond his imagination.

Ben shook his head. He hadn't even noticed. But now that he did, he had to fight against just completely staring at William.

"Eh.. Well, you better enjoy it.. This fancy room took all our money."

"My money. Yours got stolen, remember?" William had his usual smart attitude back.

"Since I'm up and standin' here.. Care if I join you? I can't recall the last time I had-"

"Spare me the details, please.." William trailed off.

"Are you sure you like me enough to ask that?" He glanced up at him.

"Okay, if you don't want my company.." Ben turned.

William sighed. "Fine.. Get in.."

Ben smirked to himself before he turned around.

William kept his eyes locked on the wall infront of him for the most part.. But he couldn't keep from glancing on and off towards Wade once the man dropped the sheet and made his way over.

"Wow, this is nice." Wade spoke once in the tub.

William rolled his eyes, looking off to the side.

It took a few moments of silence until he decided to speak.

"Will Mexico be this nice?"

Geez, why that question?

"Well kid.."

William's now wondering stare made Ben rethink his words.

"Oh yes.. It's paradise. Always warm.. Sunny.. Beautiful.. Plus I've got a good amount of money hid there.. We'll be living like all those rich folk you see." He smiled.

William's expression instantly lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll make sure you have only the finest of things.. And there won't be anymore running.. We'll live in a big house, that's off to itself of course so we can do whatever we want.." Ben trailed off, giving the boy a wink, which in turn got him a light blush.

"Might even get a good dog."

William glanced down, imagining what all that would be like.. How he couldn't wait.

The outlaw both felt bad and good for his choice of words..

He felt they were good for they made William happy.. And if there was ever a thing he enjoyed, it was seeing that boy in a cheerful mood..

Then again, it were lies. And William would find out eventually..

Not only had he lied about Mexico's appeal, but also his riches.

He had nothing. He allowed his gang to indulge themselves in life with what they stold, unlike most believed.

He dreaded the disappointment once William found out.

"You know.. You're not as bad as people think.." William started, looking back up at him.

"You're actually a gentleman.. You just had bad influences steering you wrong.. But yourself? No.. You might not be able to accept certain things but.. You're not a bad man. You have just made mistakes, like everyone."

Ben was stunned. He didn't expect such words from the boy.. Nor did he think this was possible.

All his life, he had been feard or used, not a soul had told him what this kid just did.. Not a soul understood him.. But William did.

"If people really got to know you, they would see a charming man that hides behind his brutal attitude, which I also believe is only to defend yourself from being hurt emotionally." William added as he stood, grabbing a towel off of the bar close by.

He climbed out and begun drying his hair off.

"One more thing.." He glanced back down at the man. "I think.. You won't open up and allow anyone's love in because it's the one thing you do fear. You're scared you'll only be abandoned again if you get attached or fall in love.. Why? Because you're not over how your father was took from you.. You're not over your ma leaving you alone.. You don't want that again."

Wade couldn't focus on anything else but his words.

"Just like with my pa.. You got attached to him.. Only to see him hurt by yet again someone else you were attached to.. But, you lost Charlie.. And you went so long thinking you lost Dan completely.. Then Emma left you.. So, you're trying hard to not get attached to me. You're scared I'll leave."

William glanced down only for a moment.

"But, I won't. I will be here until the very end. I was raised to be a man of my words after all. I won't go back on them."

Ben was speechless, until he replayed William's words in his mind.

"You're wrong."

"Hm?" The boy was confused.

"You said I was attached to Charlie. I never was."

William smiled softly. "This is what I'm talking about.. You were attached. You might've not loved him like he did you but.. You were attached. You just shoved it away and continued to do so.." With that, William went back into the bed room to get dressed.

He had just seen right through Ben, defined him, better than people that had known him for far longer than William had..

The boy truely was a remarkable person.

It was several minutes later, until Wade joined him in the room.

"William." He started after getting dressed.

The boy turned to face the older as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Thank you." Was all Ben said.

The boy gave a nod and smile. "You're welcome."

Ben returned his smile before glancing out the window. "Shit."

William raised a brow. "What?"

"It's the God damn posse.. Hurry up."

"But.."

"Now!" Ben ordered as he stepped away.

He quickly threw his coat and hat on and grabbed his gun.

William barely had time to finish before Wade grabbed his hand and forced him along as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ben!" The teen exclaimed once he had tripped by missing a step.

The outlaw barely turned around in time to catch him.

"Watch it boy!"

"Sorry." William brushed the scare off as they made their way out back.

"Hurry!" Ben basically pushed him up on his horse.

Wade then climbed onto his stallion.

They rode out just in time for the sheriff and his men to walk into the hotel.

"Woo! Talk about close!" William exclaimed, excitedly as he looked back.

What a rush!

Ben only chuckled.

* * *

"Can I help you boys?" The hotel manager asked once Dan and the others came in.

"We're lookin' for a Ben Wade.. Don't suppose you know where he's at, do ya?" Luis questioned.

The manager gulped. "Reckon ain't nobody been in these parts recently."

Luis slamed his hands down on the desk, startling the man. "That's a lie and you know it! We was just askin' around and a lady down at the restaurant said he was here, with someone else we're looking for."

The manager said nothing for a moment, debating his options.

"I assure you gentlemen, that he hasn't been here."

"Is that so?"

Luis gave him no time to answer, before he grabbed a pistol he also had on him, aiming it at the man. "I don't know how much that son-of-a-bitch gave you, but is it really worth your life?"

The look on the managers face spelled nothing but fear.

"They left.. Just right before you folks came in."

"Come on, we got 'em now!" Luis wasted no time leaving, with the others right behind.. Except a certain rancher.

Dan stood there for seconds. It was all about to be over..

"Dan, come on!" Frank called by the door.

Dan looked up at the hotel manager, shaking his head in disappointment.

Yeah, he might've seemed to on the laws side but he wasn't ready to see his son treated like a criminal.. He would never be ready for that.

He turned, making his way out.

Once he mounted his horse, he gave several kicks to its sides, causing the stallion to dart off, easily passing up the others.

He was about to do something that would very well change the outcome of things. But he didn't care, he had to get to William before the others, at any cost.

Somehow, someway.. He had to get his boy out of this.. No matter what the stakes were.

"Daniel! Daniel Evans, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Luis's voice never reached him over the sound of his horses hooves and the fact his mind was on one thing and one thing alone.

"That fool.." Frank mumbled.

Before Luis knew it, Gregory had charged ahead, with different intentions than Dans.

* * *

Ben came to a stop by a bridge, the only thing that was left to cross.

"Here we are kid.. Just a few more steps and we'll be there." He smiled down at William.

THe boy took a deep breath.

"Are you happy?" Ben asked.

William smiled lightly. "Yes. I'll be happier though when we're the-" He was interupted by a familiar voice calling him.

He turned, to see his father.

His eyes widend. "Pa.."

"William, stop this! It's time for us to go back home. You've had your fun but now it's time to come back son."

"No. I've made my own path and I don't wanna go back just to be some common rancher like you. I want to be something more."

"What son? What more could there be? Playing housewife to a criminal? If you would even be considered that to him." Dan dared to not even glance at Ben.

"All men like him will do is use you."

"That is not true!" William looked to the side of him, at the outlaw. "Is it?"

Wade sighed, shifting in his saddle.

Why did he have to ask that?

"Dan, I know William's all you've had for a long time. But, it's time to let him grow up and make his own decisions.. Regardless of how bad you think they are."

To be honest, William was shocked by how easily Ben took his side.

Dan pointed his shotgun at the older. "I've had enough of you."

In a flash, William had his pistol aimed at Dan. "I won't allow you to take the one I love away from me." His glare gave the rancher the feeling that he weren't lying.

"Now wait a minute.. Why don't you just join us Dan? Make a fresh start?" Ben suggested.

"As if I would go anywhere with the likes of you."

Ben frowned, that did hurt. "You'd be with your son." _"And I would have my friend near again.."_ He did miss Dan.

"You're dead Ben Wade!" Came a voice William nor Ben were use to.

Nevertheless, it turned William's head.

The boy gasped at the sight of Gregory coming down the hill side, a pistol already in hand.

Before the outlaw even had time to look, William had gave him a shove with all his might, pushing Ben off of his horse, without giving it a second thought.

"William, move!" Dan exclaimed once he caught sight of the gun originally aimed at Ben, but was now dead center at William.

The boy didn't have time to react, nor did Gregory rethink before he pulled the trigger back.

"God damnit, no!" Ben yelled, standing up quickly and running over to the other side of William's horse, where he had fallen.

It wasn't everyday that the outlaw was brung to his knees, infact he couldn't recall a time when he ever was but this.. This would've brung anyone to that.

He pulled the boy into an embrace, before looking down slightly, finiding the wound on William's chest.

It hadn't hit his heart but it was sure to have shot close enough to a lung to do it's damage.

"Oh, William.. What the hell were you thinking?" He might've seemed furious but, his eyes told the boy a different story.

"You're so stupid!"

William forced a smile to form, as the blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "I.. I told you that.. I l.. Loved you and I would b.. Be with you until the end.. I love you.. I couldn't see you die.."

Wade gulped, trying to force back the tears he felt coming for the first time in so many years.

"Don't be like that.. It'll be alright.." William managed to reach up and gently caress the mans cheek.

Wade tried hard, so very hard, but he couldn't keep his tears from escaping.

William knew his time was short, but, he was fighting to hang on for his final words to be heard.

"Pa.." He glanced over at the rancher who had his head down.

Dan wanted nothing more than this to be a dream.. William wasn't suppose to die, not yet.. Not right now.. Dan wasn't ready to lose him so soon.

He forced the thought away, in order to face him. "Yes son?"

"I know I was a.. All you had left and that you expected so much of me.. Only to be so d.. Disappointed.. With this outcome.. But.. Please don't blame yourself.. I went after what my h.. Heart desired.. Not because you raised me wrong.. And I have no regrets.. I.." He got cut off by a cough, that brung more blood up out of him.

" I love you.. I'm sorry my choices disappointed you.. But I couldn't have been happier.."

Dan wasn't nearly as strong as Ben. He broke down right then and there, unable to say what he was thinking.

He was never disappointed in William.. He only wanted what was best..

"William.." Ben's voice barely grabbed the boy's attention.

William was losing his fight to stay.. But, he desperately wanted to hear what the other had to say.

"I.." Wade swallowed deeply, ending his sentence to place a kiss on the boy's blood stained lips.

The others were there by now, right behind him but as if he gave a damn anymore.

"I love you." There was so much he longed to say that he had shoved away but it was too late now.. And he just wanted the most important to be known.

Finally, what William had been wanting to hear from day one.

In his final moment, he simply smiled.. That last time he spent hanging on, Ben made him the happiest anyone had in his entire life.

The outlaw gently laid the boy down, once he was sure he was gone.

"I'll see you soon kid.." He whispered before glancing behind him.

All guns were pointed at him.

"Dan." He called as he stood.

The rancher had no idea what he could've wanted, but he looked up anyway.

"I l-"

Dan's eyes widend when he caught sight of Luis pulling back on his trigger.

But, he had no time to speak, just like Ben didn't have time to finish his sentence..

Within a blink of an eye, a shot was fired, hitting the outlaw right in the back of the head.

Dan watched, shocked as Wade fell forward.

"You bastards!" The rancher exclaimed.

This wasn't suppose to happen! Especially with William!

They were suppose to be taken back to Bisbee, not die by the hands of cruel, crooked men.

Luis glared up at the man. "Not going against us are you?"

"Of course I'am! You had no right just to shoot my boy! Nor Wade! They weren't putting up a fight, we could've took them in." He stated in furry.

It wasn't completely true but, he didn't wish to tell them his own son had him held at gun point.. But he did provoke him.

"You didn't think that I was going to actually take them all the way back to Bisbee, did you? I'm not stupid like Butterfield was.. I wasn't going to risk one of them getting me before I got them." Luis stated.

"Besides, atleast the queers were put out of their misery. They won't be worrying about us were they're going." Gregory added.

Dan growled.

"No, they got the devil himself to worry about now." Frank stated.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Calling my son such a thing and then saying he's in hell right infront of me.. You folks are the ones who deserve the shooting.. All my life, the government and law has fucked me and my family over.. You're the reason I lost Alice, I lost Mark! And now you're the reason I lost William.. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Dan had lost it.

"What? Are you saying you support such an unholy thing?" Luis questioned.

Unholy? Who the hell was he to talk about what was unholy?

"No. It's not right but William was my son, regardless of who he found his happiness in.. And Wade.." Dan looked down, glancing over where the outlaws body laid.

"Wade was my friend.. I won't allow either to be talked about like an animal! Especially William.. Because no matter what he done.. He was the most helpful boy you could ever meet." Dan now had a harsh stare on the men.

"I see." Luis simply turned around, moving forward.

Gregory and Frank exchanged confused glances before following behind.

"Come on Evans. It's over and it's time to go home and put the past behind you!" Luis ordered as he continued on.

Dan, like he had been doing lately, gave it thought and really.. He wasn't up for taking anymore orders from these guys.

He aimed his shotgun and cocked it.

Luis glanced over at Gregory, giving him a nod of approval for something that had clearly already been planed.

Gregory returned it, before quickly turning in his saddle, aiming his weapon.

Dan didn't have a second to realize what was about to happen before the bullet had reached him.

Luis dared not to turn around, not caring to watch as the rancher fell off of his horse.

"Now it's over." Was his only words.

"Aren't we gonna burry them?" Frank asked.

"Nope, they got what they deserved, let's just be on our way." Luis answered.

Frank gave one final glance back, before following the two on.

Atleast, now Ben and the two people he was fond of most could finally be together in peace and harmony.. With no one to disturb them, no one to run from.. Just freedom, sweet freedom.. And in the end, that's all they ever really wanted.

**The End.**

* * *

Oh my gosh, a sad ending for once! It's not marriage or happy ever after. I didn't think I had this in me! Lol.

It did get me a little emotional though, 'cause I love William so much..

Anyway, there you have it, the final conclusion.


	10. The Lost Chapter

This takes place relating to my first Yuma story, not the second.

* * *

William had just entered a town a while away from Bisbee.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for that damn bastard.." The boy growled to himself as he mentally went through the list of things to get that Ben needed.

He stopped in the middle of the road, in the entrance of the town.

He looked around at the buildings, trying to find where he needed to go.

He rarely came here and the place had gotten more things put in since his last visit.

"Let's see.. Store.. Store.. Where are you?" He asked himself, before spotting a doctor's office in the distance.

"Hmm.. I reckon that'll work.. For a few things atleast." He mumbled to himself as he rode toward the building.

William climbed off of his horse and hitched it to the post before walking inside.

"Oh hello there good sir!" The owner exclaimed, walking from the back.

"What can I help you with today?"

William looked around momentarily.. This place made the doctors office in Bisbee look pathetic.

"Uh.. I was wondering if I could buy some antiseptic and bandages from you?" He asked casually.

"Sure thi-wait.. What would a boy your age need that for?" The physician asked.

"My uh.. My pa fell and cut his hand up pretty good while we were out for a ride." William lied so well.

"Oh.. Okay.. I'll be right back." The man walked away, into the back of the room.

Within a few minutes, he came back out with the supplies.

William took out a small amount of the money Wade had gave him and paid for the two items.

"Boy," William was called once he was almost out.

He turned back to face the man, blinking a few times.

"You need to tell your daddy to see a specialist about that cut." William nodded.

"I will, thanks." He walked out.

"Alright.. Let's go find that store shall we girl?" He asked his horse once the supplies were put away and he was in the saddle.

He searched around the street of buildings he was currently on, with no luck of finding the store.. However, he found something better.

William climbed off of his horse infront of a store he had yet to see in Bisbee.

He stood outside for a moment, taking in the sight of a bakery.

The smells surrounding the place was enough to make anyone drool, a hungry teenage boy was certainly no exception.

"Wow... It all smells sooo yummy." He stated upon entering.

"Take your pick, we've got all kinds of goodies." A woman softy spoke with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you." William returned the smile before walking through the store all calm and slow.

How that was torture.. His every nerve screamed for him to just run about looking.. But no, that was what a child would do, not a 17 year old boy.

There was so much he would've loved to have but one thing stuck out the most once he approached the glass counter.

"I'll take one of the apple pies please."

Between all of the wonderful scents filling the air, that one stuck out most of all.

It reminded him of the delicious apple pies Alice use to make on special occassions.

Oh Alice.. How he missed her.

Things just weren't the same without a mother and wife around.

William hoped Ben hadn't lied to him.. He wantd to see her again, thus explaining coming to this town, instead of Bisbee.

"Here you go dear boy." The woman smiled as she handed him the wrapped up dessert.

"Thanks ma'am." William exchanged yet again a small amount of the money he were given, for the pie.

William flashed her a friendly smile before he turned, about to walk out, until something else hit him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the store would be, would you ma'am?" He turned back to look at the woman.

"It's just around the corner." She answered with a smile.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome, just remember to come back here, okay?"

William gave a nod. "I'll be sure to do that." Was the last thing spoken before William walked out.

William leand against the beam of the building, as he unwrapped the treat.

"I hope it's just like how ma made 'em." He spoke, talking to his horse like he usually done lately.

The few bites William did take wasn't like Alice's but, it wasn't to his disliking..

And clearly not to the horses, considering the animal had reached over when she caught him glancing off to the side.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He questioned, staring back down to see that his horse had the treat devoured within a moments time.

The boy shook his head, sighing at the neigh the horse gave in response.

"You're getting to be some kind of crazy lately.." He smiled lightly, running his hand inbetween her ears.

He just so happend to glance infront of them a short time after, catching sight of someone very familiar.

The boy's eyes widend at who was infront of him.

"Ma!" He exclaimed, briefly catching a glimpse of the woman with golden locks's attention.

William's expression changed to confusion when he noticed the cold glare and the jerk on a boy's arm.

The teen looked down to see Mark..

Mark, his little brother... How he missed him too.

"Mark!" William called, waving his hand back and forth.

THe youngest Evans turned for a moment. "William?"

"Son, come on." Alice pulled him along with her as she continued to move forward.

William didn't give it a second thought, he ran up to the two of them.

"Ma, what's going on?" He questioned with a frown.

"Get away." The woman motioned for him to leave.

"But.. Mom.. Don't you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Alice laughed. "You are nothing to me. Just a stubborn, unruley kid."

"What about pa? He needs you back.. Things aren't the same without you there." Her words already hurt, but William wanted to push further.

"Dan? Please, I don't want that broken down, sorry excuse of a man. I've found better, someone who's got some worth to his name.. We're gonna go travel the world together."

William couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What about Mark? Don't you think he deserves to be with his family, who can teach him the things he needs to know. William glanced down at the boy, trying his best to push his emotions away.

"Teach him what? How to run off and disobey his parents by risking his life, chasing after some demon?"

William growled protectively.

Wade was no demon! She was crossing dangerous ground by bringing him into it.

The teen had to bite his tongue in order to not snap.

"He's going to learn the finer things in life with his new father. He won't be in any danger with the life he's going to live.. So you might as well go back to your pa, because I want nothing to do with you. You and Dan both are worthless to me." She stated, before spitting on the ground infront of him. "Disgrace."

William stared at her in shock.

What did he ever do to her? He was her son for God sakes and she was treating him like nothing..

He didn't understand this.

The boy shook the thoughts away, glaring now.

"I'm glad you're no longer in our lives. My pa can do so much better than a selfish person such as yourself. Once he sees there is more than you.. He'll find better.. And I'll gain a far better mother than you ever were."

That was hard to say but it was what William felt best. She deserved it.

The boy kneeled down infront of his little brother, placing his hands on the childs shoulders.

"Make your own footsteps Mark. Don't walk in those of others.. Be who you want.." He trailed off, hugging Mark tightly.

"It's time to go son. We're going to be late for our brunch." Alice growled, pulling Mark away.

Brunch? What the hell was that? William had never heard of it before.

Mark looked back at the older. "Bye.." He whispered.

"Remember what I told you.. And everything will be okay." William gave a small smile and wave before Alice forced Mark beside her.

William sighed as he turned around.

As much as he wanted to forget what just happend, it continued to play in his mind.

How could she? How could the one person that's suppose to understand, nourish and love be so cruel?

How could the woman he once respected and adored say such things and treat him like he was nothing?

Hell, she just made Ben Wade seem like a more than compassionate person.

"Damnit, I don't have time to think so much on this." He stated to himself, finally winning the fight against his emotions.

He had a job to do and he couldn't allow some petty woman to distract him fromt that.

Once he had the last of what he needed, he made his way out of town, giving on final glance back at the more modern than most, town.

"Good riddance." He spoke grudgingly before continuing onward.

* * *

Nothing too special, just a little look at the meeting between William and

Alice.. I know it's not as good as it could be, but I didn't wish to

spend so much time on this. I just wanted to do something different for

once from just the usual 'Alice just randomy disappeard and no one knows where

she's at or what she's doing' type thing.


End file.
